


Beautiful Man

by Dance_MrSandMan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gaara is a prostitute, M/M, Naruto is a pimp, NejiGaa - Freeform, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, fistlord helped but they wont let me give them credit, just saying, you will probabl not like us for what we make Lee do while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_MrSandMan/pseuds/Dance_MrSandMan
Summary: It was just supposed to be a one-time thing. Something to help him relax. But then needs the help again and again and the next thing he knows, he's addicted to the beautiful man with bright red hair and impossibly beautiful eyes.He was just doing his job. He only had one rule; no kissing on the lips. It's so he doesn't fall in love with his clients. Not good for business. But when a man from a well-known family calls saying he needs his help more than once, things begin to change for the redhead.But love has never been easy for anyone, especially when the one you love is a prostitute.(***fistlord helped with this fic, but they did not want fics on their account!!!***)





	1. There's a First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fistlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistlord/gifts).



Gaara walked beside Naruto on campus, heading for the dorms. Naruto seemed just a little too happy while Gaara looked at him skeptically. “Are you sure that this one knows I’m a man,” he asked the blonde. Naruto groaned, looking at his friend, “Come on, Gaara! We went over this already!”

He lifted his hand and started listing things off his fingers, “He knows you’re a man. He knows this is about sex. He knows he has to give me the money and not to you. He knows that you’ve slept with other men. He knows we’re best friends. And he knows what you look like so he doesn’t expect a woman, just a man that could pass as one.”  
  
Gaara looked at him and nodded. “You're finally getting the hang of this, aren’t you?” The blonde chuckled and locked his fingers together and placed them behind his head, “Yep! It’s a lot harder to be a pimp that I thought it would!” The redhead sighed and shook his head. He knew he should’ve asked Sasuke.  
  
When they reached the dorms, Naruto led the way to the top floor, all the way down to the end of the hall. He stopped a few doors down and pointed to the room on the right. “Room 349. The guys’ name is Neji Hyuuga.” Gaara’s eyes widened at the name, and the blonde quickly added, “Don’t freak out. He’s a member of the branch family.”  
  
Yeah. Like _that_ makes it any easier.  
  
Naruto gave him a push, “Go on! Go knock the guys’ socks off!” He looked back at the blonde as he headed towards the door, seeing the man give him a thumbs up. He really should’ve asked Sasuke. When he stood outside the door, he knocked.  
  
And Naruto ran down the hall like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Neji ran his hands through his hair dramatically. The workload for all the classes he was taking was starting to crack his calm-and-collected facade. He flopped onto his bed like dead weight, and concentrated so intensely at his ceiling he thought his head would burst. He needed a fucking vacation.

His beloved cousin was still the pride and joy of his family, and him working his ass off stirred no reaction with them. He’s lucky he had gotten a full ride in college; lucky he doesn’t live at the compound anymore. Yet, he continues to hold himself at a high standard. He has the freedom… Why doesn’t he use it?  
  
Naruto told him he had needed to get “laid.” Was that the key to relaxation? Neji never thought much about sex before. Sure, in high school he had fooled around, but he had never gone all the way. But, Naruto never gave up and bothered him relentlessly to hook up with one of his “boys.” What the hell did that mean? Naruto had shown him a picture of one of his said “boys.” _Gaara_ . Neji felt his chest tighten when he saw Gaara’s eyes.  
  
So, here he was; laying on his bed, waiting for Gaara to show up. His heart was hammering and hands clammy as he glared daggers at his ceiling.  
  
There was a knock on his dorm door.  
  
He sat up so fast he thought he was going to get a headrush. He ran to the mirror to fix his hair and straighten his shirt. _Why? You’re just going to take it off anyway…_ Shaking that thought from his head, he strode to his door and rested his hand on the knob. He made an audible gulp as he twisted the handle. And in the most sultry voice, he could make…  
  
“Hello. You must be Gaara.”

Gaara tilted his head and smiled slightly. The man was handsome, but every Hyuuga was. He placed his hands behind his back, leaning forward as he said, “And you must be Neji~” He watched as the man nodded and stood there. So, a first timer. He couldn’t help but grin, asking, “Are you going to let me in~? Or would you prefer out here in the hall~?”

Neji wasn’t sure what to say, his suave attitude faltering as soon as he looked into Gaara’s eyes. Was that even an eye color? Could someone’s eyes really be that beautiful? Oh, and when Gaara spoke, his voice was not what he imagined it would be. It was _deep_ . It was a voice that could get you going, no viagra needed.  
  
_… “Are you going to let me in? Or would you prefer here in the hall?” …_  
  
Neji had to force himself not to facepalm. He was so awkward. It was horrifyingly apparent that he had never done this before.  
  
“Ah, uh, yes. Come in. I don’t think the RA would appreciate the noise violation,” Neji smirked. _Don’t be an idiot, just stay cool…_

Gaara couldn’t help but giggle. The man was cute. He slipped into the room and looked around the room. It was a plain room, and you could tell his roommate was never really around. That’s always a good sign. It was always awkward for the client when their roommates came in. He turned to Neji, who had just closed and locked the door.  
  
“Naruto said you needed help relaxing~” he said as he sat on Neji’s bed, patting the spot next to him. “Did you have anything in mind~?”

Neji turned away from the door, meeting Gaara’s gaze. He wondered if Gaara thought he was a fool. Who acts so awkward, yet speaks so cocky? Neji. Neji did.  
  
_… “Did you have anything in mind?” …_  
  
No. No, he didn’t. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into. He wasn’t expecting conversation; he wasn’t sure what he had expected. He was such a mess. He ran his hand through his hair again, looking away to try to think of something, _anything_ to say.  
  
“You can probably tell I’m new to this,” he admitted plainly, he was trying not to act like a scared little kid. “Naruto is right; I do need to relax. Alcohol doesn’t do the trick anymore, I suppose. I just…” He squeezed his eyes shut. This guy did _not_ care about his family drama. He was getting frustrated. He decided that brash was the only way to approach this, so he didn’t seem so lame.  
  
“Actually. I do have something in mind. Take your clothes off.”

Gaara thought it was cute how the man didn’t know what to do and rambled like he was nervous. When he was told to take his clothes off, he stood and did as he was told. It looks like they were getting somewhere. He stared at Neji as he slowly took his clothes off, and lightly tossing the skimpy outfit. He sat back down on Neji’s bed, staring up at him expectantly, curious as to what the Hyuuga had in mind.

…

Gaara took his clothes off. He actually listened…? Neji felt this twisted sense of power rush through him.  
  
This might actually be fun.  
  
Neji started to unbutton his shirt, slowly walking towards the bed. Standing right in front of Gaara, he reached out. Placing just his fingertips on Gaara’s chest, he let them trail down gently. The rest of Neji’s shirt fell off of his shoulders as his gentle caress became a forceful shove, pinning Gaara to the bed with his hand, his knee situated right between Gaara’s legs. Neji gripped the redhead’s jaw and gave him a heated stare.  
  
“Do you have any boundaries I should be aware of, _Gaara_?”

Gaara blinked, his face heating up and his ears burning. Where did _that_ come from? Oh, who _cares_ , it was hot, and a damn turn on. He could only hope that the Hyuuga would do similar things later on.  
  
“No boundaries. Just one rule. No kissing on the lips.”  
  
Neji straightened himself back up, letting go of Gaara’s jaw. He undid his belt, slipping it out of the loops and tossing it elsewhere. He was usually way neater. His roommate, not so much; there were workout tights and dumbbells all over on his side of the room. He hoped Gaara didn’t mind.  
  
He resumed the position they were in before, minus the jaw grip. Instead, he traced a hand up his neck to his bright red hair. Neji grabbed a handful and used it to pull Gaara’s head closer to his own. Neji leaned in, his voice low in the redhead’s ear.  
  
“Good. I’m not much of a kisser anyway.”

Gaara whimpered and lifted his legs, grabbing the man’s belt loops and pulled him closer, “Good~.”  
  
The redhead undid the man’s pants and pulled them down before changing his mind and grabbing the Hyuuga’s free hand, sticking three of the man’s fingers into his mouth. He watched Neji’s face as he ran his tongue along his fingers, sucking lightly and nibbling every now and again as he coated the fingers with his saliva.

Neji watched in shock as Gaara sucked on his fingers. It was arousing all in its own. He tried not to get too entranced; he knew Gaara acted like this for everyone. But a part of him wanted to keep it all to himself.  
  
The Hyuuga withdrew his fingers slowly, loving the “pop” that came from Gaara’s mouth. He guessed Gaara was skipping the rest of the foreplay and wanted to get straight down to business.  
  
Neji placed his hand on the underside of Gaara’s thigh, pushing it up even farther. He shifted all of his weight to his knee, as he trailed his wet fingers down to Gaara’s entrance.  
  
He loved the small sound Gaara made, as he slowly pressed the first finger in.

Gaara whined and squirmed under Neji. One thing he loved about what he did was that no matter how many men he had been with, it always felt like it was his first time all over again. He moaned and whimpered as Neji fingered him, adding in more along the way.  
  
“Ah~ Neji~”

Neji tried to calm himself down. What the hell was happening? Was this some kind of dream? _This guy is moaning for him._  
  
He started to scissor his fingers, making sure that Gaara was well prepared. He wasn’t sure what Gaara’s body count was, so he made sure he was thorough.  
  
He decided the gentle approach wasn’t working very well, as he was still frustrated. He remembered in the back of his mind what Naruto had said…  
  
_“Neji, don’t worry! My boy is a freak in the sheets. He’s just like a toy you can play with. I don’t think there’s much you can’t do to him!”_  
  
That’s when Neji pulled his fingers out fast.  
  
And shoved them back in… _hard_.

Gaara moaned loudly, arching his back. _God_ , that felt good. His moans grew in volume the more Neji shoved his fingers inside of him. He grabbed the sheets as he squirmed, his breathing deepened and his heart rate increased.  
  
His mouth opened and he cried Neji’s name when the man found his prostate.

Realization hit that Gaara liked it rough. Good. That’s how he was going to get it.  
  
_Well, shit._ _He doesn’t have condoms._  
  
He silently prayed that Gaara was okay with getting a rough fisting instead.

Gaara squeezed the sheets tightly, moaning louder and louder the harder Neji went. He added more fingers than the redhead thought he would; he could feel himself being stretched open wider and wider and oh, _God_ , the guy was trying to fist him and it felt so fantastic!  
  
Gaara cried out in pleasure, arching his back as his nails dug into the Hyuuga’s bed sheets. “Aah~! N-neji~! Haah~!” _God, it felt fucking amazing!_

Neji had all five fingers inside of Gaara, and his brain felt numb. The RA was definitely going to file a noise complaint. Gaara would not stop moaning. Not that he was going to complain. Mainly since the moans were his doing and it _definitely_ stroked his ego.  
  
Neji, still unprepared as ever, did not have lube. Luckily, there was always good ole spit.  
  
He made sure Gaara was looking him in the eyes as he let a trail of saliva fall from his tongue and land onto where Neji’s hand and Gaara’s entrance were one.  
  
He was still rough, but the knuckles of his fist had not made it through, he was going to take his time with this.

He was so hard he thought would cry.

Gaara whimpered as he watched Neji. He brought his leg up and wrapped it around the Hyuuga’s waist, pulling him closer. He reached down and grabbed Neji’s erection, pumping him as he moaned his name.

Neji wasn’t sure when his pants had come off, but he was glad they did. Gaara’s hand on him was driving him crazy.  
  
He continued to use his saliva to coat his hand as he vigorously pumped his fingers into the redhead below him. Gaara’s entrance had relaxed enough for his whole hand. He continued to tease Gaara’s prostate, the moans that came out of the other were a sweet sound to his ears.

Gaara stared up at Neji as he felt a tingling sensation in his groin. He cried out in pleasure, his mouth open and tongue hanging out like the whore that he was. He pulled Neji closer with his leg, trying to get him as close as possible. He never understood as to why, but he wanted people close when he came. Well, if and when he ever did. Something about their body heat being close to his own made him feel better.

Neji watched as Gaara came all over himself, and Neji’s bed. It was definitely a sight to be seen. He slowly removed his hand. He entered a finger once more, just to give Gaara’s prostate one last rub, before completely withdrawing.

He climbed on top of Gaara now, giving his chest a long lick. Tasting his reward.

Gaara whimpered, looking up at Neji as he breathed heavily. For someone who was new to this, he sure was good. He continued pumping Neji’s erection as the man licked the come off of his chest.

Neji dragged himself back up; he wasn’t done yet. He’d have to pay Gaara more. He’d get the money somehow. He was panting heavily, staring at Gaara through half-lidded eyes. He grabbed Gaara’s thighs again, and pulled him towards the very end of the bed, then moved his hands towards Gaara’s lower back. He lifted the redhead’s bottom half up, so it was up against chest.

He spat again on Gaara’s entrance, before dropping him back down and plunging his dick back into Gaara’s abused hole.

Gaara whimpered when he was pulled to the edge of the bed; he was still sensitive from being fisted. He didn’t say anything as Neji picked him up and spit in his entrance. He didn’t know why, but he found that arousing.

Then Neji’s dick was in his oversensitive ass, and he was whimpering and moaning like a bitch. He grabbed hold of Neji’s shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as he dug his nails into the man skin. It hurt slightly to be fucked after coming so soon, but at the same time, he loved it.

“Aah~ N-neji~ Fa-faster~” he looks up at the man with a pleading look in his eyes.

Neji was getting closer to his release. He picked up his pace as requested by Gaara, who was still continuing to be _so loud._ It was definitely helping Neji get off, if he was being honest with himself.  
  
He started to get more erratic with his thrusting, knowing this was going to be over any second. He  was beginning to get light headed.  
  
He slammed his eyes shut, and let out a long moan as he pulled himself out of Gaara and grabbed himself as he came. He decided not to come inside of the redhead. That wasn’t part of the arrangement.  
  
Not feeling very steady on his feet, he stood and backed away slowly, until the back of his legs hit his roommate’s bed, and he fell onto it with a soft thud. His head was spinning.  
  
“Thank you,” he finally said, breathless. “How much do I owe you?”

Gaara was breathing heavily, staring up at the ceiling. He slowly looked over at the alarm clock beside Neji’s bed, seeing the time and calculating how long he had been here for. “You pay Naruto, remember? I’m the only one he has that works by the hour.”  
  
He sat up and looked at Neji. He looked relaxed; he had been tense before, and the redhead hadn’t even noticed. That’s always good. He watched the Hyuuga for a moment before telling him, “Tell Naruto I said you owe $87.” He stood and slowly began to get dressed, not looking at the Hyuuga.

Neji sat up and looked at Gaara confused. _Pay Naruto?_ Naruto didn't do anything. That doesn't seem fair.  
  
Neji grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He was going to need to shower after the activities that just went on.    
  
Before Gaara could leave, Neji grabbed his wallet and pulled out a single bill ($100). He grabbed the redhead by the wrist as he was about to walk out. He stuffed the dollar in his hand and made Gaara close his hand around it.  
  
“I’m paying you directly. I don’t trust that dunce,” Neji said with a glint of humor. “Enjoy the rest of your day… Gaara.”  
  
Just as Gaara left, Neji was grabbing his things to hit the showers, and Lee was back from his daily workout.  
  
“Oh! Hello! I have never seen you around before! I am Rock Lee! It is so nice to meet you! Are you friends with Neji?”

Gaara opened his hand and saw how much Neji had given him. It was what it cost to have him for an hour, but he usually took it easy on specific clients. It was nice to get a sold $100 he supposed. He hadn’t been looking where he had been going, so he didn’t see the other man until they almost ran into each other.  
  
_… “Oh! Hello! I have never seen you around before! I am Rock Lee! It is so nice to meet you! Are you friends with Neji?” …_  
  
Gaara stared at him with wide eyes, the man shaking his hand violently. This guy sure was enthusiastic. He continued shaking his hand as he stared at Gaara expectantly. “Oh. I’m Gaara.” He turned to look back at Neji’s dorm, seeing the man staring at them with wide eyes. There’s the embarrassment. “A friend of Neji’s…” he turned back to the man who was still shaking his hand, adding, “You could say that.”

Lee was so excited! Neji made a new friend! That was amazing! He hoped Gaara would want to be his friend too! He was gorgeous.  
  
“Oh, that is wonderful! Were you leaving? That is too bad! I would love to get to know you better! Maybe another time, I suppose?”  
  
Neji was like a deer in headlights. His over-enthusiastic roommate was frightening the poor redhead, and Lee was _still_ shaking his hand. He really could be too much sometimes…  
  
“Lee,” Neji said sternly. “Let go of Gaara and let him go back to his dorm. He has other arrangements.”  
  
Neji gave Gaara a look, and mouthed, ‘ _I’m sorry.’_

Gaara stared at the man curiously. He wasn’t much to look at, but his personality was cute. The man stopped shaking his hand when Neji said, but he didn’t let go and continued staring at him. He couldn’t help but want to tease the man without him knowing while flustering the Hyuuga.  
  
He looked back at Neji, smirking as he said, “You never know. We might become as close as Neji, and I have gotten to be.” He looked back at Lee, and added, “That is if you think you could handle me.”

Neji blushed deeply and looked away. _Did he really just say that…_ Yes. Yes, he did. He was glad Lee was pretty dense when it came to that stuff; otherwise, he would never hear the end of it.  
  
Lee was so happy for his friend. Neji barely got close to anyone! Well, except for his cousin, Hinata.    
  
_… “That is if you think you could handle me.” …_  
  
Lee was very good at handling things. He thought so at least. He saluted to Gaara’s back and called after the shorter man.  
  
“I would love to become your close friend! I can handle anything!” He grinned widely. He had made another friend! A very beautiful one at that.

Gaara looked back with a smile, wiggling his fingers as he went. The man was so innocent it was cute. He hoped to see both men again.


	2. There's No Shame In Ordering Seconds

“Alright! I got you another one!” Naruto yelled, slamming a slip of paper on Gaara’s desk, the test tubes he had been working with began to wobble from the force. Gaara sighed, rubbing his temples. “Naruto, I told you not to do slam things on my lab bench when I’m working with chemicals.”

“Oh, who cares! You got another ‘study session’ with Neji!” the blonde shouted, pointing at the slip of paper he had slammed on the desk. Gaara lifted the safety goggles and looked at the note. Damn. It seemed as if the man had typed it, but he could tell it was lead from a pencil.

Today.

**Same place, same time.**

That made it easy. Gaara nodded and replaced his goggles. “Got it. Now shoo. I’m trying to work.” Naruto rolled his eyes, and waved lazily at the redhead as he left, leaving the man with his chemicals.

* * *

 

Gaara made his way to Neji’s dorm, looking around in his purse to see if he had everything he needed; they had not accurately prepared last time. He was to busy looking around and counting off the items inside that he didn’t notice Lee until he bumped into him.

“Oh! I am very sorry, Gaara! I was not looking where I had been going!” Lee said, grabbing the redheads shoulders and looking him over, quickly realizing how much of the man’s skin was showing. He couldn’t help staring at the man’s thighs, his face growing warm as he said, “Well it was nice meeting you again, Gaara, but I have a meeting to get to, and I cannot be late!”

Gaara smiled as the man slowly made his way around him, still staring at his thighs. He placed a hand on his hip, spreading his legs a little. “Such a shame. I was hoping that you could join Neji and I this time around,” he said, winking when the man finally looked up at his face. He blew a kiss to the red-faced man, turning around and made his way down the hall, missing the small wave Lee gave him.

Soon he was at Neji’s dorm, knocking on the door.

* * *

 

Lee's face was so hot; he probably looked like as if he had a fever. He waved pathetically at the small redhead with beautiful eyes… and lovely legs. Gaara seemed to be so full of youth! It was more of a… slutty youth. But still, very youthful! He straightened his backpack awkwardly and continued to his meeting.

The entire way there, his mind was engraved with the vision of the boy with dazzling eyes, and killer thighs.

* * *

 

Neji heard the knock on the door. He didn’t think he was going to hire Gaara again… But, school had been rough lately, and the guy was a nice “no strings attached” kind of lay. It was a decent arrangement, he supposed. They both get off, and the Gaara even gets paid.

Ever since Gaara had met his roommate, he was nervous about hiring the racy redhead again. It felt… wrong. As if his secret was out, yet he knew he hadn’t told Lee anything no matter how many times he had asked.

…

Here he was again, overthinking. And oh shit, Gaara was still at his door!

He got up from his seat like it was on fire, and made his way to the door. He opened it with more confidence this time. Instead of standing in the doorway, like last time, he had backed into the room and let Gaara come in immediately.

“Hello, Gaara. Is everything going well?”

He didn’t know why he felt the need to start with the formalities. The man probably didn’t care. But, he was still a human being, so he was going to treat him as such.

Gaara smiled at Neji; no one has ever asked him those kinds of questions before. “Yes. Everything is going fine.” He slipped his purse off of his shoulders and pulled out a variety of condoms: the colors of the rainbow. “Which one do you want? I got the rainbow here with the too familiar transparent,” he asked with a smile. He didn’t know why, but it had always been his favorite question.

Neji had to stop himself from laughing. Assorted condom colors? He was trying to think how awkward it would be to have a bright red or blue dick. But if he went with the one without color, Gaara might be slightly disappointed. So, he chose yellow. It was subtle enough, but it was still a color. He was such a bland person… Hopefully, Gaara understood.

Gaara looked surprised. “I honestly thought you’d go for clear,” he said, sliding them all together and sticking the rest in his purse. “But excellent color choice. People usually go for red or green with the occasional blue. Can’t understand why…” He shrugged, tossing his bag aside.

Neji deadpanned. Of course, Gaara thought he would pick the transparent one.

“I didn’t know colored condoms were a real thing honestly. But, the thought of looking down, and seeing it green or purple was a bit unsettling.” Neji smirked as the redhead tossed his purse.

“So, Neji~” he started, smiling at the Hyuuga. “Got any plans~? Or are we winging it like last time~?”

Oh shit. That statement was strangely arousing… but, he had something else in mind. “I was just going to let you do what you wanted,” Neji walked closer to the smaller man, getting close to his ear. “Would you like to take a ride?”

Gaara smirked and lightly pushing on Neji’s chest, leading him towards his roommate’s bed. He didn’t care where they fucked, honestly, just as long as it happened. “That sounds like fun~” He pushed Neji into the bed and straddled the man's lap. “Does this mean I'm tall enough~?”

Neji fell to the bed looking up at Gaara; he was already hard. There was no turning back now. His eyes full of lust, and his face flushed. His face betraying his words once again.

“Luckily for you, I don’t have a height restriction,” he smirked. “Enjoy yourself for as long as you’d like.”

Gaara smirked and leaned down next to the Hyuuga’s ear, whispering, “Oh I plan to~” He slid his hands down the man’s chest, lifting his shirt up more than it already was and licking the skin. He looked up at Neji, making his way down to the man’s pants. He nibbled and licked on the man’s hip as he worked on his pants, soon pulling them down and off with his boxers.

“Someone’s happy to see me~” he teased, licking up Neji’s erection. It was fun watching his face; it always was. He kissed the tip and pulled away, taking the yellow condom from Neji’s hands. “I’m gonna have fun with you~”

Neji watched Gaara intently, his breathing becoming uneven. It was almost embarrassing how hard he was. Naruto was right; he did need to get laid more often. He quickly wondered if he’d ever find someone as wild as Gaara. But his mind snapped back into reality when the redhead pulled down his pants and touched him.

That was a new feeling… And it felt  _ good _ .

He watched Gaara pinch the tip of the condom and roll it down his painfully hard shaft.

“Well, I’d hope you would,” he teased between pants, his eyes never leaving the smaller man before him. “Otherwise I’d feel bad.”

Gaara smiled and stepped away, removing his shorts and grabbing a bottle of lubricant out of his purse and walking back to Neji. He placed his knees on either side of the Hyuuga’s hips, squirting the substance onto his fingers. He reached behind himself and stared at Neji as he began to stretch himself open, moaning and whimpering as he did.

When he finished, he stared at Neji for a moment before grabbing the lubricant and adding more to his fingers and applying it to the man’s erection. He stroked it a few times before he lined himself up and moaned as pushed down.

Neji let out a long, low groan and he felt Gaara sink onto him. Inch by inch. He gripped the redhead’s hips, looking for any way to feel grounded. For a prostitute, Gaara was tight.

The Hyuuga looked up at the redhead and gave him a sly smile once he got his bearings. Grabbing Gaara’s hips tighter as Neji gave a rough thrust upwards.

Gaara whined, placing his hands on Neji’s chest as he leaned forward slightly. He rocked his hips down onto Neji’s as he thrust up, moaning loudly. He picked himself up and sat back down on the Hyuuga over and over again, whimpering as he rocked his hips.

Neji loved the noises his prostitute made; it was fuel for the fire. It was…  _ addicting _ . He began to dream about it, and he was honestly disappointed by it. Not that Gaara wasn’t great, but… There were no strings. Neji always wanted to be alone. So why was he seeking this comfort now?

He pushed all that aside when he felt the heat in his stomach start to grow.  _ Holy shit I can’t cum yet. _ He moved his hands from Gaara’s hips to reach for the discarded bottle of lube on the bed. He took a small amount and reached for the redheads’ cock. It looked like it was begging for attention.

Gaara moaned loudly, shifting his hips into Neji’s touch. He whimpered and moved faster, acting like a real whore. That was what he liked about Neji. Everyone else wanted their release, and then they were done with him. Neji was the only one who seemed to care if he came as well.

"Ah~ Neji~!" he moaned as he came, riding out his orgasm until the other man came as well.

Neji came with a drawn-out moan and a heavy sigh. He was glad Gaara came. He wasn’t sure if others were generous. But he had to maintain his gentlemanly Hyuuga status, so he enjoyed getting the redhead off before himself. It could have been a power thing.

… It was a power thing.

He laid there staring up at the ceiling, panting heavily. His hand that was gripping Gaara’s erection, now limp in his hands. He rubbed his thigh, ignoring the fact that he had actual semen on him. Gaara was soft. He could pet the milky white skin forever… But… 

Here was where they say goodbye.

Gaara whimpered softly, looking down to were Neji was rubbing him. This guy… he’s different. Not even first-timers were sweet on him, so why was he? He didn’t understand. He looked at Neji and smiled softly, leaning down and resting his head on the man’s shoulder. He was allowed to have a tender moment with a client, wasn’t he?

Besides… his next client wasn’t until 6. He had time.

Neji laid in shock. Was Gaara lying on him? He couldn’t believe it. But he wasn’t going to complain. They were a mess, but, he still wasn’t going to complain. He wondered when the last time Gaara had been held, or when someone had last cared for the redhead.

Neji wrapped his arms loosely around Gaara, enjoying this rare moment while it lasted. He knew Gaara had other things to do. Probably other people to do as well. He tried not to overthink on it as he started tracing random shapes on to the smaller man’s lower back. That was always comforting, right?

Gaara closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet treatment. It was new, something he hadn’t felt in over a decade. He couldn’t help but smile when Neji wrapped his arms around him instead of pushing him away. He couldn’t remember the last time someone held him after sex or treated as a person.

Before Neji realized what he was saying, it had already come out.

“Gaara. If you ever need anything, you can always come here. Not just for… This. For anything. Lee is probably more sympathetic than I. But…” He trailed off. Not sure of what else to say.

The redhead lifted his head a little, looking at Neji. Was the Hyuuga willing to spend time with him without any sex involved? This guy… where was he six years ago? He locked his fingers together and placed them on Neji’s chest, resting his chin there as he asked, “Really? You’d do that for someone like me?”

Neji looked at him and quirked a brow. Someone like him? What was that supposed to mean? They both were human; lived and breathed the same air. Why was Gaara so different? Neji felt something in him deflate. Did Gaara think he wasn’t worth human affection? That was… absurd.

“What do you mean, ‘For someone like you?’” Neji asked quite calmly, even though he was feeling anything but calm. He was rather irritated. Who the hell made him think that way?

Gaara didn’t say anything to Neji’s first question. Instead, he looked away, shrugging slightly. Neji didn’t need to know what he meant. Not many people cared about prostitutes, so it was a natural thing for him to consider himself an object.

Neji knew what he had to do, then. He was going to help Gaara find himself again, no matter whatever it took. Hell, he could still even prostitute if that’s what he wanted. But Neji was going to show him what it was like to have someone who cared. Neji’s friends had done that for him. Now it was Gaara’s turn.

Still holding Gaara, he sat up. “What are your plans for the rest of the evening?”

He grabbed the Hyuuga’s shoulders, whimpering as they sat up. He thought it over for a moment before saying, “I have a few more clients then I meet up with Naruto…” He looked at Neji curiously, adding, “Why do you ask?”

Neji still held to Gaara. More tightly than before (not just because he enjoyed it, but he didn't want the poor thing to fall).

“I was just wondering… when do you think you will be done? Lee is leaving for his martial arts tournament tonight, and I… I don't know. I guess I was wondering if you wanted company tonight, is all. It’s alright if you don’t.”

_ But… Please do… _

Gaara stayed still for a moment, looking over at the side if Neji’s head, not seeing his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly wrapped his arms around the man, hiding his face in his neck. “... I'm free around midnight if you're interested…”

“Hmm. I could work with that. Would you like to get cleaned up? Or would you like to lay down for a little while? You could use my bed if you’d like.” Neji waited for his response before making his next move. 


	3. Just A Little Longer

Gaara just shrugged at Neji's question, never having been asked that before. Then again, never having come when with a client before, he's never really had much to clean up. He looked up at the wall, seeing a clock off to the side. It hurt a little, but he saw that he still had time. "I don't know… No one has asked before…"  
  
"I can show you where the bathrooms are… I," Neji blushed. "Didn't mean to make you such a mess… I can walk you to the showers if you'd like. You have time, don't you?"   
  
He didn't want Gaara walking out of his dorm looking like he'd just got done doing exactly they just did. Neji thought he'd like to freshen up some.   
  
He stood up, still slightly holding Gaara upright until he set his feet on the ground. Neji just threw his same clothes back on and grabbed a clean change as well. He looked back at Gaara, "Are you just going to change back into the clothes you wore here? I could try and find something…" He trailed off. Looking for something clean that Gaara could possibly change into if he wanted to that is.   
  
Gaara's face warmed, picking up his discarded clothes. "I-It's fine. I wouldn't want to be any trouble," he said, looking away from Neji as he added quietly, "I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to see _me_ wearing your clothes anyway…"   
  
Neji turned back to the dresser, continuing to go through it.   
  
"Well, if my clothes are so offensive to you," he said with humor in his voice, he was smirking though Gaara couldn't see it. "You don't have to wear them. I was offering." He spoke the last sentence sincerely. He turned back around, back up clothing in hand, just in case. He gave Gaara a small smile.   
  
"And, if it were any trouble, I wouldn't have asked. I'm not the type to say things without purpose." He grabbed his shower bin, ready to go. "But, I do hope you don't mind using my shampoo."   
  
He just wanted this guy to smile damn it.   
  
And _mean_ it.   
  
Gaara felt his lips twitch slightly and looked away. This guy was something else. He was handed a dark green towel which he wrapped himself in as he followed Neji to the showers, staying in the man's shadow as they went. He remained as close to Neji as he could without touching him.   
  
The showers were separated from each other, a wall in between them with shower curtains to give you a sense of privacy. Neji gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a shower, closing the curtain and hanging up his bin before turning on the water and testing it out.   
  
Gaara watched him curiously, wondering why Neji was doing this for him. It was wonderful, and he greatly appreciated it, but a reason would be nice. When the water had reached a specific temperature, Neji gently grabbed his wrists and pulled him close, so they were under the shower head together.   
  
It was… nice.   
  
Neji grabbed his bottle of shampoo and squeezed some out. He gently reached for Gaara's hair and started running his fingers through it. He rubbed around the red hair, making sure that the suds were sufficient, and when he had thoroughly spread the soap, he started massaging Gaara's head.   
  
He wondered to himself, _'Why am I doing this?_ ' He knew it was because he wanted Gaara to feel cared for since it was obvious he had signs of previous abuse, but part of him… _wanted_ to do this. He wanted to feel close to Gaara, the prostitute that he was beginning to have feelings for, he wouldn't admit that out loud though. Instead, he'll continue to show him through acts like this, and mind-blowing sex.   
  
Speaking of sex. Neji noticed being intimate like this was doing things to him… They _just had sex._ Why was he like this?   
  
_Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies._ He thought, trying to drive away the stiffness growing below.   
  
Gaara had his eyes closed as he let Neji wash his hair. It felt good… and was making him sleepy, which wasn't a good thing. He opened his eyes again and grabbed Neji's wrists, smiling at him as he lowered the man's hands. "I think you got it," he said quietly.   
  
He took a step closer to Neji, his chest nearly touching the other man's as he let the water washing out the suds in his hair. He reached around Neji and grabbing the shampoo. He pulled it towards him and held it up saying, "Shall I return the favor?"   
  
Neji gave him a 'are you serious' look. But, decided to let him. Anything to make him feel normal, happy, and loved. _Anything._ Neji still needed to figure out what they were going to do tonight. He'd have to find out what Gaara liked to eat, or at least his favorite snacks and drinks.   
  
He comically leaned down for Gaara to wash his hair. No, Neji wasn't very tall, but he was taller than Gaara, who was _very_ petite. It was adorable.   
  
"If you'd like," he looks up at Gaara, wet hair strands in his face. "I'll warn you; I have a lot of hair." He added with a smile.   
  
Why did this feel so… _right?_   
  
Gaara felt his face warm, smiling slightly at Neji. He was sweet. He squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and put away the bottle before washing the man's hair. He made sure to get all of his hair as he lathered and massaged the man's scalp as he had done for him. 

He was so focused on the man's hair he didn't even notice that the man still had a boner. He hadn't been paying attention anyway. Though he had felt something brush his knee when the Hyuuga had bend down.

Neji had his eyes closed in bliss while Gaara was running his fingers in his hair. He'd never had anyone do that to him before. The intimacy of it was overwhelming. He felt guilty for having an erection. It wasn't that he wanted sex again, but the pure romantic quality of what they were doing had stirred something in him. An innocent erection, if you will.   
  
When he finished washing Neji's hair, he pulled him under the shower head and let the water wash out the suds. He made sure the soap didn't get into his eyes, brushing his hair back with his fingers. This was nice. He hoped this would happen more often.   
  
After Gaara had helped him rinse his hair, he turned the redhead away from him. The redhead heard bottles moving around, and the sound of soap being squeezed out. A few seconds later, there was a loofah to his back. Neji was gently rubbing circles around, starting at his shoulders. He wasn't making this sexual. Gaara seemed so innocent, yet at the same time, he wasn't.   
  
It was confusing, but he wasn't going to ask. Not yet.   
  
"What would you say about a movie tonight?" Neji asked, starting to rub the loofah around Gaara's arms.   
  
Gaara tilted his head slightly, wondering what the loofah was and why it felt so weird. He tried looking back at it but seemed to miss it every time he turned his head. He soon gave up and just stared at the wall in front of him. He didn't really need to know what it was anyway.   
  
When Neji asked what he wanted to watch, he began to think over some movies that he knew. He remembered one his sister said that their mother loved, especially the ending. It was a good one, but he had just watched _Dirty Dancing_ yesterday. Maybe…   
  
"Have you ever heard of a movie called _Pretty Woman?_ "   
  
Neji pondered that. He had heard of it. It was an older movie, wasn't it? "Yes, the title is familiar. I've never seen it, though. Is that what you'd like to watch?"   
  
Neji was thinking; it had to be 5 pm now. He'd have time to run to the store for snacks or to get takeout if Gaara hasn't eaten. He continued to wash the small redhead. Being very gentle, and not getting too close to his private areas. He'd let Gaara do those himself. He didn't want to seem like too much of a pervert.   
  
Gaara smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's a movie that I can relate to," he said softly. He looked up at Neji when he didn't go below his waist. Why didn't he go down further? He's seen everything down there and had his dick in his ass not an hour ago, so what was stopping him?   
  
He gently grabbed Neji's wrists, pulling him down to his sides, over his ass, and to his thighs as he looked at him from over his shoulder. He wanted the man to know that he could go down there and do whatever he wanted. He took a small step back and was immediately aware of the Hyuuga's erection. He couldn't help but rub against it.   
  
Neji felt his self-control dissolve as soon as Gaara rubbed himself onto him. Was it wrong if they had sex again? Didn't Gaara have to fuck someone else in an hour? Well, he didn't care about that last part. He was also glad no one else was in the community showers. That would've been embarrassing.   
  
Neji unconsciously dropped the loofah to the tile below. Not even caring how he was going to have to throw it away (because of how unsanitary that was), as he gripped Gaara's hips like they were his lifeline, grinding his cock against the redhead's ass.   
  
"… Are you sure about this?"   
  
Gaara whimpered softly, pressing back into Neji as he reached up behind him to put his arms around the Hyuuga's neck. It was sweet how he asked. He honestly didn't care; he would have sex with this man all day if given a chance.   
  
"Please, Neji~" he whimpered, pulling the Hyuuga down slightly, "Just fuck me already~"   
  
Neji was so turned on, but he couldn't help but deadpan. They didn't have lube. Water does not make good lube. He was praying Gaara was still pretty relaxed from earlier because their situation was pretty unfortunate.   
  
He licked the water droplets up Gaara's neck as he slid his finger over Gaara's hole, not going in, just teasing the smaller man. He was going to take his time. If Gaara wanted this, wanted _him_ , then he was going to have to prove it by missing his next client.   
  
Neji wasn't going to let him get off easy.   
  
Gaara whined, pressing against Neji's finger. Why was he going slow this time? Why wasn't he pushing it in? He looked back at Neji, seeing the serious look on his face and whimpering. Why did that turn him on so much?   
  
"N-neji~?" he asked softly, trying to grind down on the Hyuuga.   
  
Neji didn't stop the attention he was giving Gaara's neck. He was giving it little bites, moving to his shoulder then up to the earlobe and back down again. As long as he wasn't kissing him on the lips, he was fine. So he was going to pay special attention to everywhere else.   
  
He was still prodding at Gaara's entrance, not letting his fingertip press pass the ring of muscle completely. He moved his other hand from his hip, down around to Gaara's front and teasing the skin at the base of Gaara's shaft, his fingers barely touching it. He wondered when Gaara would snap from all of this teasing.   
  
He was hoping the small man had the stamina to go awhile because he wanted to have some fun with him.

Gaara whimpered, not knowing if he should thrust back against the fingers at his ass or the ones that at his cock. He tried going back, but when nothing entered him, he pushed forward getting similar results. He whined and moved back and forth, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere but trying nonetheless.  
  
Neji felt like he could come just watching Gaara become desperate. He decided to cut him some slack, and pressed a fingertip into him slowly, his other hand gently gripping the base of the redheads' shaft. He didn't stroke him though, just held it in a firm grip. He rubbed his finger against Gaara's inner walls, not even trying to search for his prostate. But at least Gaara could have something inside of him. 

Gaara whimpered as a finger slowly entered him and moved along his walls. He reached under Neji's hair and scratched at the man's neck. He wanted his to move his hand, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen, though that didn't stop him from trying.

The bites Neji was leaving started to alternate between kisses and licks, but when he reached the base of Gaara's neck, he latched on and gave it a long suck. Pulling away, and leaving a perfectly dark bruise as a parting gift.  
  
The mark that Neji was leaving on his neck was a turn on for him, and he couldn't understand why. He moaned as the Hyuuga left a particular mark in his neck that he already knew would take some time to fade.   
  
Neji continued teasing the smaller man for quite some time. He wasn't sure how long had passed, but playing with Gaara in this way was more erotic than he ever imagined.   
  
Finally having mercy on the poor thing, Neji stopped and slid his finger out, removing his hand from Gaara's sensitive skin. Neji pulled on the redheads’ hips and turned him to face the wall. He hooked one hand under his leg and lifted it up, gaining better access to his end goal. Neji lined himself up with Gaara's entrance, and slowly started to push against it.   
  
Gaara moaned softly, placing his hands on the wall, his fingers sliding slightly. He looked back at Neji as he pushed in, feeling his face warm from watching the Hyuuga. Why was this man such a turn on for him? He closed his eyes and pressed back into Neji, getting him deeper inside of him at a quicker pace.   
  
Neji braced his other hand against the wall, his thrusts were drawn out and agonizingly slow. He buried his face back into Gaara's neck, and he let out a low growl-like noise. He went back to kissing and biting Gaara's neck, but this time on the other side of it. Wanting them both to be equally marked.   
  
Gaara whimpered, the slow pace killing him, but it was something no one ever did with him. No one ever cared if he got off like Neji did, no one ever held him like Neji had, and no one ever wanted to take their time like Neji. This guy was so different from everyone else, and he didn't want to let him go.   
  
He moaned softly when Neji bit and kissed his neck tilting his head to the side to give him more access. Why was this such a fantastic feeling? He was fine without it before. He should talk with Ino later. Maybe she knew.   
  
Neji couldn't even handle his own teasing at this point. He felt like he'd go crazy if he didn't just get Gaara off then and there. So he picked up his pace, not being rough, but making sure that Gaara was getting stimulated with every thrust back in. Neji removed his hand from the wall, and used it to pump Gaara's erection. He wanted Gaara to be an overstimulated mess when he was done.     
  
Neji lifted Gaara's leg even higher, wanting to be able to hit deeper, hopefully slamming into the red head's sweet spot.   
  
He was so damned close, and he was praying Gaara was too.   
  
Gaara moaned loudly when Neji moved faster and grabbed his erection. His hands slid further down the wall, but he didn't care. It just felt so good. Then Neji lifted his leg higher and was suddenly hitting his prostate and oh God, _it was amazing._   
  
He moaned Neji's name over and over, his hands sliding further down the wall. He didn't think about how he could slip completely off and possibly hit his head on it; he was to busy pushing back into the Hyuuga that was fucking him, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.   
  
Neji's thrusts became erratic and sloppy, he was nearing his limit, and Gaara's moans weren't helping. His grip on the redhead's erection became tighter, and he was pumping him faster. Needing Gaara to go over that edge with him.   
  
With a final thrust, Neji clamped down onto Gaara's neck, a loud moan coming deep from his throat as he emptied himself inside Gaara. He never thought they were going to do this in the shower, so there were no condoms. Neji was too caught up in the moment.   
  
He hoped Gaara didn't mind…   
  
Gaara moaned and came from feeling Neji come inside of him. He loved it when some of his clients didn't want to use a condom; the feeling of them inside of him was just such a wonderful feeling.   
  
Though when they both came, his hand slipped off of the wall and his head banged into the tile and that was not such a nice feeling.   
  
**_Fuck._ **   
  
Neji's heart stopped. Why didn't he prevent that? He was beating himself up internally. He spun Gaara around and held his face, eyes wide and full of concern.   
  
"Gaara, are you alright?!" He was panicking. He didn't mean for him to get hurt. His heart was racing, full of guilt. Gaara nodded at him slowly, but that didn't help ease Neji's mind. He kissed Gaara's forehead and held him close.   
  
"Let's get you dried off. You can come back to my room and rest."   
  
Gaara stayed still in Neji's hold, the man's concern for him confusing him. Not many cared if he ever got hurt; some even enjoyed it when he did. The only ones to ever care were the other prostitutes under Naruto (Ino especially) and his siblings.   
  
He felt Neji move an arm to turn off the water and grab the towels that were off to the side. Neji didn't seem to want to let him go, as he was reluctant to step back and wrap him in a towel and dry him off. The pained look on the Hyuuga's face made him frown slightly. He didn't understand.   
  
Neji felt so bad. He knew it probably didn't phase Gaara that much, but… Neji wasn't used to sex, or feelings like this. He'll blame it on being shocked about what happened.   
  
After Neji had dried Gaara off, he helped him get dressed, just keeping him steady. Neji walked Gaara back to his dorm room, where Gaara's bag still was. The walk back was pretty silent.   
  
"... I'm sorry," Neji started. "It's my fault you missed your client. I will take the blame for that. I know you probably have to leave now… But, if you don't want to, you're welcome here."   
  
Gaara froze and looked over at Neji. _He missed his client?!_ The look on his face must have shown his panic because Neji opened the door quickly an helped him gather his stuff. When he had everything, he headed for the door, but stopped short and looked back at Neji.   
  
He really wanted to stay, but he had to go. He turned around and ran down the halls and jumped down the stairs, out of the building and leaving school grounds to get to his client. He didn't check to see what the time had been, but this particular client didn't like it when he was late, no matter the excuse.   
  
He knocked on the door when he reached the man's house, trying to even his breathing. The door opened, and smoke left the house in a large white cloud, the smell of marijuana strong in his lungs; he almost gagged. He could hear laughter and shouting in the back, and he felt his heart sink. He was called for _that_ kind of service, and he was late?   
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, WHORE?!" The man at the door yelled, grabbing him by his hair and pulling him inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

 

After Gaara ran out, Neji stood frozen for a minute. He fucked up in more ways than one, today.  
  
He slumped on to his bed and stared at his ceiling again. Gaara probably wouldn't come back. He probably hated him now, and was going to avoid him at all costs. He understood that. Neji got him into trouble. Thinking of what could happen to Gaara was making breathing a lot more painful than it should be. His heart was slamming against his chest. His head was pounding. He could hear his own blood flow in his ears.   
  
Neji was panicking inside, but on the outside, he looked calm.   
  
_What have I done…_


	4. Please Don't Pull Away

Five days in and Naruto was still going around to collect Gaara's missed class work. He sighed as he left the chemistry classroom. Gaara refused to tell anyone why he was late or what happened to him, though the blond already knew what happened to the short redhead. And as much as he hated it, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it except hope Gaara makes it out of the ICU.    
  
As he was thinking this over, he ran into Neji.   
  
Neji narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Fuckin klutz.    
  
"You should watch where you're walking, Uzumaki," Neji spoke cooly.    
  
He didn't have time for Naruto's antics. He had so much to do, and his mind kept reeling back to Gaara. He was falling behind in school now. Which wasn't like him at all. But, Neji couldn't focus on much of anything at this point. Except that Gaara hadn't come back that night, and it was all his fault.    
  
Naruto glared at him and stuck out his tongue at Neji. As soon as Naruto went to walk away, Neji grabbed his sleeve. Pulling him into an empty hall.    
  
"What happened," Neji demanded. Not really making it sound like a question.   
  
Naruto stared at Neji for a moment and let out a long sigh. He figured Neji was asking about Gaara, and he was debating on whether or not he should tell him; Gaara didn't seem to want him to know. He let out another sigh and let his head bang against the wall, not even flinching from the pain.   
  
"He missed his client. A regular who has the oddest requests that only Gaara can handle. Some nights ago he arrived about half an hour late, and he and his gang didn't approve. They…" he closed his eyes and remembered how Gaara looked when they dropped him off outside of his frat house.   
  
He shook his head, trying to clear the image out if his head. "God, Neji. My girls screamed some of my boys thought they could try and return the favor... but this was the  _ Akatsuki. _ No one could go against them. We took him to the hospital, and he's been in ICU ever since."   
  
He looked back at Neji, seeing the look on his face, and he whispered, "You know how they are, man. It's a lot worse than you think.   
  
**_It. Was. His. Fault._ **   
  
Neji tried not to let himself look too broken. But everything hurt.    
  
"Thank you for telling me," Neji said calmly. Even though his eyes probably betrayed him. He turned on his heel and sped walk down the hall. He made it to his dorm, and he grabbed his keys off of his desk.

Lee was working on a paper at the desk on his side of the room.    
  
"Hello, Neji!" Lee said happily, turning his head to look at his roommate, his smile falling when he saw the look on the man's face. He pushed away from his desk and turned around. "Neji! What is wrong?"    
  
"Not now, Lee. I have to go somewhere," Neji called as he was opening the door to leave. "I'll explain later."    
  
Neji got into his car and drove. Faster than what was legal but at the moment, he couldn't find it in himself to care.    
  
This was  _ his _ fault.

* * *

 

Making it to the hospital was easy enough. He walked up to a young woman at the front desk, who was very friendly and smiled at him. Neji got the number to Gaara's room and all but ran. Skipping the elevator and heading straight for the stairs.   
  
When he got to the room, his heart stopped.   
  
**_This was his fault._**  
  
Gaara looked up from the math paper in his lap and looked up to see Neji standing at the door. He quickly looked away, trying to hide his face. He remembered how Ino and the others had been when they saw him; he didn't think he could handle it if Neji acted the same way.   
  
He looked down at his hands, seeing the brace on a few of his fingers to help them heal back into place, his rib cage was in pain as he took a shaky deep breath. He remembered what his face had looked like when the nurse handed him a mirror; he didn't think he could handle it if Neji were to look at him differently.  
  
Neji had seen it. Gaara may have looked away, but Neji had seen the damage done to him. He was practically a mummy with how he was bandaged, but he could still see a cigar burn on the left side of his forehead looking at a lot more like a heart than a circle. Neji was frozen to where he stood. Something wasn't letting him move. Oh, yeah. It was the guilt. This was his fault.   
  
So Neji just stood there. It seemed like hours went by, even though he knew it was only minutes. The shaking started. It was slow; it started at his hands. It made its way to his knees, and he thought maybe standing wasn't a good idea anymore. But he still couldn't move.   
  
He had no idea what to say, or what to even do. So he stood there, staring. Staring at Gaara, who sat there with his head turned away. Gaara didn't want to see him… He was mad at him. That had to be it.   
  
"… I'm so sorry…" Neji whispered. He sounded like he was in pain. He had never caused someone so much pain before. "… I won't ever put you through this again." He finally could move again. All he could do was walk out.   
  
Gaara barely heard Neji, but when he looked up… he was gone. "Neji?" his throat burned, but he wanted to know where the Hyuuga went and why he left. "Ne-neji?!" he felt tears gather in his eyes from the pain. God, why did it hurt so much to speak?   
  
He sat up further, his knees knocking his books over the side and his papers floated away, but he didn't care. Neji leaving had to be worse than anything the others had done. He'll take any pity and worry and pained look Neji gave him, just as long as he looked at him.  
  
Neji's eyes threatened tears. He wasn't any good for Gaara now. He hoped the redhead would understand. It's not that he didn't want him, it's just… why would Gaara want to be around him after what happened?   
  
_"Ne-Neji?!"_ He froze. Gaara was calling for him? Why?   
  
Impulse won this battle, and he turned around, making his way back to the door. He didn't walk back in the room, not wanting to enter in case he heard him wrong, so he leaned forward and peeked in.  
  
Was Gaara crying?  
  
Gaara swallowed and tried again, tears of physical and emotional pain gathered in his eyes until they spilled over. It hurt, and he couldn't see, and Neji _left_. Why did that hurt so much? Why did the thought of Neji leaving him make his chest tighten and make him feel lonely?  
  
"Neji…" he whispered. He couldn't speak any louder than he had the second time, his voice cracking and his throat feeling like it was on fire. His heart rate monitor started picking up as his blurry room began to spin and fade in and out.  
  
Neji left him…  
  
Neji was taken aback. _Gaara was crying._ And the monitor was going crazy. Maybe seeing Neji disgusted him that much… Neji felt sick. The other part of him was hoping that Gaara was crying _for him_ , not _because_ of him.  
  
He walked back into the room slowly, his pain and sadness evident on his face.   
  
Gaara saw someone come into his room, but he couldn't tell who it was. He whipped his eyes, trying to even his breathing as his chest started hurting again. He didn't make another nurse rush in here because his heart again, did he? He felt bad enough about last time.  
  
When he whipped away his tears, he saw Neji standing there, and for a minute he thought he was having hallucinations again. Last time he thought he saw Neji, it turned out to be Ino. But when he rubbed his eyes, he saw the Hyuuga standing there. He didn't care how he looked or how the man was looking at him; he just wanted him closer.  
  
"Neji…" he whispered, a volume he could only speak now from how much pain his throat was in.  
  
Neji swallowed. Not quite knowing what to say anymore. This was something that he wasn't used to; he never got this close to people. It was all so foreign.   
  
He heard Gaara whisper his name, and he looked up, meeting the redhead's eyes and feeling his heartache when he saw his face again. His eyes started stinging once more, but no tears fell.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Gaara…" He finally managed to say, ultimately taking the blame onto himself.  
  
Gaara stared at Neji, wondering why the man was apologizing. He looked like he was in pain as if it hurt him to see Gaara, and he looked so sad. He shook his head slowly, whispering, "You don't have to…" God, it hurt. And the nurse said he had been making progress, too. He probably set himself back to stage one calling out for Neji.   
  
He raised his hand in the air and made a grabbing motion with it like a child, hoping Neji would come closer. He just wanted a hug. He didn't understand why, but he remembered how the man held him that day and he wanted to feel it again.  
  
Neji looked at Gaara confused. Why was Gaara reaching for him? Neji slowly walked closer to the bed but didn't embrace Gaara. The redhead was too beat up to be held, Neji was afraid he would hurt him. But he did grab his hand.   
  
That's all it took. The tears came after that. He wasn't sobbing; they were silent tears, which somehow made it hurt more, especially since Neji didn't cry. He can't even remember the last time he cried. What was Gaara doing to him?   
  
"You're injured because of me… this is my fault." Neji urged Gaara to lay back down. He pulled his hand away briefly to pull a chair up to the side of the bed, and once he sat, he took Gaara's braced hand back in his.   
  
"For that, I am sorry."  
  
Gaara let Neji push him back into the pillows. He hated the pillows; there were so many of them, and they were all too fluffy. He couldn't stand them. But he stayed laying down anyway, holding Neji's hand as best he could. It was weird, how he wanted to intertwine his fingers with the Hyuuga's.  
  
He was able to move one of his thumbs though, so he rubbed the back of Neji's hand with it as he whispered, "I don't think it is…" That one didn't hurt as much, for it felt like the air was passing through; like he was breathing. He moved his other hand and placed it on top of Neji's.  
  
It wasn't the hug he wanted, but he supposed this was just as good.  
  
Neji stared down at Gaara's crippled hands. How in the hell wasn't it his fault? Neji had distracted him. He was the reason Gaara missed his client…   
  
Neji needed to get Gaara away from that. He couldn't let him go back. Gaara didn't enjoy that lifestyle, did he?   
  
"I don't think you should go back to working for Naruto," Neji said slowly. Looking back up at Gaara. He knew Gaara needed money, but there had to be another way. He couldn't let this happen again. Especially because Neji was selfish and wanted to keep the redhead all to himself.   
  
He just _couldn't_ let him go back.  
  
Gaara blinked, looked at Neji curiously. Not work under Naruto? Didn't he realize it wasn't that easy? Yeah, Naruto was a nice guy and would let him walk away if he wanted too, but then how would he deal with all of his regulars or anyone who wanted him? He couldn't give them someone else; they couldn't take what he could.  
  
He shook his head lightly, "It's not that easy…"  
  
Neji gave him a questioning look. Naruto wasn't the brightest; it shouldn't be difficult.   
  
"And why is that?" Neji asked. If Gaara genuinely enjoys doing what he does, Neji wouldn't stop him. "Listen, Gaara… If you don't want to stop, I can't make you. I just… I'll always worry. I suppose I'm being selfish." Neji looked down again. What did all of this mean? Was this like some twisted love confession?   
  
He cursed himself in his mind for being so dense when it came to love.  
  
Gaara looked at Neji oddly for a moment before smiling. Well, as much as he could smile with stitches in his cheek. He's didn't think his smile wouldn't be the same again. He reached up to grab the Hyuuga's neck, pulling him down and pressing their foreheads together. He found it cute that the man wanted to be the only one with him.  
  
"It's hard for a prostitute… to just up and quit… I've been doing this… for a long time… I'm the only one… who can handle… some of the guys…" he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
Neji's brow furrowed.   
  
"That's not your concern if you leave. Do you think they'll find you? Do you not remember where I come from? I'd make sure they'd never find you again…" He whispered the last word.   
  
Neji had never kissed anyone in his life. Not romantically, anyway. So when he had the urge to kiss Gaara, he had to punish himself mentally. _He doesn't do that, you idiot._  
  
"But, I cannot make you leave. It's your line of work. I know it's what you know, and I can't take that away from you."  
  
Gaara looked up Neji, feeling something in his chest that he didn't quite understand. He moved his head, so their noses were side by side, their lips close enough to brush against each other. He could hear Ino in the back of his mind, strictly telling him that kissing is the one thing someone in their line of work should never do.  
  
But one kiss wouldn't hurt would it? It wouldn't be all that bad, right?  
  
Neji's breath hitched. _They were so close…_ Gaara had moved closer, so he wanted this… Right? Neji still couldn't take the chance, no matter how badly he wanted to.   
  
_He told you on day one; his only limit was kissing. You can't just kiss him now, no matter how perfect this moment is._  
  
Neji decided it would be best if he pulled away. So he started to, _very slowly._  
  
Gaara didn't want Neji to pull away, so he pulled the Hyuuga back to him. He didn't kiss him though, finding it sweet that the man wanted to follow his one rule. He kept their foreheads pressed together, closing his eyes. His siblings would do this with him on many occasions after their father 'paid him a visit.'  
  
This was a similar situation, and it was just as sweet and tender. He hoped Neji wouldn't pull away.  
  
The urge was getting stronger; it was a good thing Neji was stubborn. He decided to go for the cheek instead, placing a small, barely-there kiss. He didn't want to hurt Gaara. That wasn't breaking the rule, was it? A cheek kiss? He immediately blushed after, he had been so caught up in the moment.   
  
He hoped Gaara wouldn't pull away.  
  
Gaara felt his face warm from the kiss on his cheek. It was sweet, and he wanted to return the favor. He turned his face slightly to kiss Neji on the cheek, immediately seeing the mans flushed face. Gaara giggled and kissed the Hyuuga on the cheek. He pulled away slightly, his eyes brighter and cheeks warm, a slight smile on his face as he asked the Hyuuga about his day.  
  
Neji told him how hectic it had been, and that he had run into Naruto. Well, Naruto ran into him. Literally. He explained that Naruto had said what happened, and how that's how he knew Gaara was here at the hospital.   
  
All in all, his day was fucking crazy. The ordinarily dull life of Neji Hyuuga was taking a wild turn. Neji looked down at Gaara's bandaged hands again and remembered how he was trying to do homework.  
  
Neji leaned down and picked up the discarded papers and books and stared down at the scribbles on them. He chuckled to himself. "Would you like help with this?" He asked with a teasing tone, smirking at the redhead.  
  
Gaara felt his cheeks warm and nodded as he looked at his sloppy handwriting. "If it's not to much trouble." 


	5. Just A Little Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was, in a way, based off of a 1990s movie (that is one of my all time favorites while fistlord has yet to see it), called _Pretty Woman._ Since I RPed Gaara, I had it be his favorite movie that he relates to completely. If you've never seen the movie, I'll leave a description of it here for you. Also, during this chapter and another one you'll see later on, I'll describe scenes to the best of my ability as it has been some time since I've last seen it. 
> 
> After this, you may or may not pick up on whos who from the movie, if not, you'll get a sold answer later on
> 
> Hope you like it~!
> 
>  
> 
>  **(Movie Description)**  
>  In this modern update on Cinderella, a prostitute and a wealthy businessman fall hard for one another, forming an unlikely pair. While on a business trip in L.A., Edward (Richard Gere), who makes a living buying and breaking up companies, picks up a hooker, Vivian (Julia Roberts), on a lark. After Edward hires Vivian to stay with him for the weekend, the two get closer, only to discover there are significant hurdles to overcome as they try to bridge the gap between their very different worlds.

When Gaara was fully healed, he was released from the hospitals care and sent back to college. He had a few scars, the more prominent one being on his cheek. A few laughed, saying it looked as if he was forever smirking evilly at everyone. He laughed with them, not wanting anyone to know it what they said hurt. Though, Ino did say she liked the scar on his forehead, saying he should get a tattoo over it to make it look like a real heart. He was debating the idea.

He also somewhat took Neji's advise, having stopped seeing some of his more brutal clients. He still needed the money, and he knew his father would never pay for his college no matter how good he was doing or how much he was getting from financial aid.  
  
He saw Neji more often, spending time with the Hyuuga whenever he could. They fucked now and then, but it wasn't all that they did. Only a few times was he on the clock, and he's given the man so many discounts anyway, he might as well not even be paying. He wouldn't admit that he preferred it when Neji didn't pay, because then he didn't feel like he was a whore anymore; he was just Neji's.  
  
Speaking of Neji, he was heading over to the man's dorm room now. Something about a movie he'd rented...

* * *

 

Neji was trying to clean up Lee's side of the dorm before Gaara got there. The guy had his fucking underwear and leg warmers _everywhere._ Neji wiped his forehead and let out a huff. They had a fucking hamper, why was that so hard for Lee? (Neji was just a maniac with OCD)  
  
He finally got his roommate's side cleaned up, and was wondering if he was going to be there tonight. Lee was always running around campus, working out, or at work. He hadn't seen the green flash for more than 5 minutes in quite some time.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Neji went to answer it. Opening the door to see an all too familiar face; Gaara.  
  
"You're early," Neji said with a smirk. Gaara smiled slightly. "The early bird gets the worm?" he said, laughing a bit. He stepped into the room when Neji let him in. "I saw Lee in my way over. I've never seen someone run so fast," he giggled, remembering the green blur that flew past him only to run right back. He certainly seemed happy to see the redhead, squeezing him in a hug before running off again, saying he'd love to stay and chat, but he was already late.  
  
Neji deadpanned. Of course Lee was late for something. Of course he was late for something and had his dirty gym clothes all over the room. _Why wouldn't he._  
  
"I suppose he was too late to clean up after himself," Neji said blandly, before stepping aside to let Gaara into the dorm. The rented movie was sitting neatly in the center of his bed. "I didn't have time to grab any snacks or drinks… I was too busy picking up underwear." His eye twitched. Lee was dead when he came back.  
  
Gaara giggled at Neji ranting about his roommate and the man's underwear. It was cute. He grabbed Neji's hands and pulled him over to his bed, sitting him down before sitting in the man's lap. Since he wasn't on the clock, he was wearing a pair of baggy pants and a too big old band shirt that belonged to his brother.  
  
"So, what movie did you get?" he asked, looking over at the movie case.  
  
Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and rested his chin on Gaara's shoulder. Holding him close. He was getting used to seeing him in regular street clothing, and it felt more intimate that way. Even if Gaara's skin was more exposed in his other outfits, it felt sexier when he was casual.  
  
"Why don't you take a look?" he said with a smile.    
  
Neji couldn't remember ever smiling so much before Gaara came into his life. He debated if that was a good thing or not, settling on the fact that, yes, it was indeed a good thing. Even if they weren't a thing, he still enjoyed Gaara's company much more than he ever thought he would. It still stung that he hadn't quit prostituting, but Neji wouldn't say that. He clung to the thought that Gaara didn't have movie nights with his other clients. That was for him only.  
  
Gaara reached over and grabbed the movie case, his eyes lighting up when he saw that it was _Pretty Woman._ He pulled it towards him, smiling slightly as he looked over the front. He always thought Julia Roberts was a beautiful woman, and she did an excellent job in the movie. But then again, she was his favorite actress.  
  
He looked up at Neji, seeing the man's smile. "You remembered…" he said softly, getting that feeling in his chest again. He still couldn't place it, but he knew he only felt it when he was with Neji.  
  
Neji felt conflicted at the words. _Of course I remembered…_ But, then he remembered all the times Gaara seemed shocked when he showed him even a little kindness. He hoped Gaara would get used to it soon because he could never be anything but good to Gaara, his body wouldn't allow it. He blames it on his kind nature, and not that fact that he's falling harder every day for something out of reach.  
  
Neji leans his cheek against Gaara's shoulder, looking up at the redhead. His smile fell as he took on a more serious look. It wasn't a stern look, only a serious one because his next words were ones that he meant with every fiber of his being.  
  
"Well, Gaara. You make it very hard to forget.” After a few seconds, liking how it sounded, Neji smiled again. He was starting to get the hang of it now.  
  
Gaara felt his face warm, looking away slightly. It was sweet when Neji said such things, and he didn't think he could ever get used to it. He swallowed and looked around the room, spotting the DVD player and TV. He kissed Neji's cheek, removing the man's hold on him so he could put in the movie.  
  
When the movie was in, and the previews were rolling, he went back to Neji, who had scooted back against the wall. He handed Neji the remote and climbed onto the bed with him and snuggling into the Hyuuga's side.  
  
Neji wrapped an arm around the smaller man. It was going to be difficult to concentrate on the movie with Gaara there. But he was going to try his best. Especially because it was Gaara's favorite movie, and he wanted to remember it, just in case the redhead ever wanted to talk about it.  
  
The movie started, and Neji was tracing his fingers along Gaara's arms. Loving the goosebumps, it was left on him.  
  
Yeah, it was going to be very difficult to concentrate.  
  
_Welcome to Hollywood. What's yo dream? Everybody comes here; this is Hollywood, the land of dreams._  
  
Gaara read the lines with the man at the beginning of Julia's entrance, a small smile on his face. He loved this movie and every line in it. He shivered slightly and snuggled closer to Neji as he watched the movie.  
  
Neji wasn't entirely sure what he thought he was getting himself into with this movie. But as he watched, he realized how Gaara could enjoy it. Neji wasn't much of a movie person, but watching Gaara's eyes light up, and seeing him mouth the words was enough to make his heart melt.  
  
Neji Hyuuga? Falling in love? It's more likely than you think.  
  
As the movie progressed, Gaara couldn't help but scowl at certain parts. Like when the women in the store treated Julia like she was lesser than them. It was okay, though, Julia showed them later that they were wrong to judge her, and he couldn't help the small laugh that left him when it happened.  
  
Then came probably the worst yet best part of the movie. The moment when she's treated like a whore again. He couldn't help but flinch when Philip hit her for refusing to sleep with him. He always hated that part. Yes, you got some clients that liked to hit, and some asked for things that some of them didn't want to do, but they were people with feelings too.  
  
He was glad when Edward showed up and hit Philip for what he did to Julia and kicked him out of his penthouse.  
  
Neji was tense during the scene where the prostitute gets hit. It brought back memories of that day. He looked down and decided to stare at Gaara instead, and appreciate what a beautiful human being he had sitting next to him. He knew it was just a movie, but, the events were still fresh in his mind. He was glad when the scene ended. But while staring down, he couldn't find it in himself to look back at the movie. He kept running his hand through Gaara's hair, mesmerized by how soft it was. He really should be focused on this movie…  
  
Gaara was losing focus on the movie, getting distracted by the way Neji was running his fingers through his hair, not that it wasn't a pleasant feeling. He looked up at Neji and saw the Hyuuga looking at him, not even watching the movie. He stared up at him for a moment before moving to straddle the man's lap, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
  
He's seen the movie enough times to know how it ends. Besides, they could watch it later.  
  
Neji's face flushed. _What was Gaara doing?_ He was supposed to be watching the movie… Neji thought he fucked that up too. He looked Gaara in the eyes. "I didn't mean to bother you; we can go back to watching the movie…"  
  
With the way Gaara was straddling him was making him forget what the movie even was.  
  
Gaara shook his head slightly, wrapping his arms around Neji's neck and pressing his forehead to his. "No, it's fine," he whispered, "We can finish it later." He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Neji's mouth, moving to rest his head on the Hyuuga's shoulders.  
  
Neji gasped. Gaara was dangerously close to his mouth, and he was starting to lose faith in himself that he wouldn't kiss the redhead.  
  
It haunted his dreams at night.    
  
He was glad that Gaara had pulled his head away because that had been _too close._ He wanted to grab Gaara's face and kiss him already, but he wasn't going to. He also wanted to fuck Gaara into next week, but they had to finish the movie. He also was beginning to feel his pants tighten. _Why must my body betray me…_ Neji thought to himself, shifting in his seat awkwardly.  
  
"We can finish it now, too," Neji said squirming underneath Gaara.  
  
Did he want to do dirty things with the redhead? Yes, but he was afraid Gaara would think he wasn't interested in the movie. Gaara's favorite movie…  
  
Gaara looked up at Neji curiously before nodding slowly, looking back at the movie just in time to see Julia say her goodbyes to the manager of the hotel and the staff. He stayed where he was, only barely able to see the TV. While he watched, he could feel the man's erection and couldn't help the feeling of wanting to tease the Hyuuga, so he squirmed and rubbed himself against the erection poking at his thigh.  
  
He tried not to smile at Neji's reactions, but it was becoming easier as the movie began to come to an end because it was affecting him as well. He bit his lip as he watched Edward climb the stairs toward Julia even though he was afraid of heights, all so he could hand her a bouquet of roses and kiss her. The redhead looked back up at Neji, tempted to lean up and kiss him.  
  
Gaara pulled away from Neji's shoulder, pressing his forehead to the Hyuuga's, their noses touching. He was off the clock, so this was his time, he could kiss him if he wanted, right? Though the rule that he and Ino learned from the two prostitutes of _Pretty Woman_ echoed in his mind. Oh, how he wanted to kiss the man…  
  
He tilted his head and kissed the corner of Neji's mouth again, only this time he didn't pull away.  
  
Neji was practically screaming inside. _Of course they kiss at the end, of course! Why wouldn't they?!_ Gaara rubbing against him wasn't helping either, he was already hard enough. This was unfair…  
  
And when Gaara kissed him again, painfully close to his mouth, the internal screaming only got worse. He had to stop Gaara, or he was going to kiss the redhead until his mouth fell off.  He slipped a finger between his mouth and Gaara's, looking him dead in the eyes. "You should stop getting so close, Gaara…" He breathed. His voice taking on a desperate tone. He wanted to kiss Gaara, and though the redhead seemed to want to kiss him, he was afraid Gaara would regret it… Neji didn't want him to have any regrets with him. So he stayed cautious. No matter how hard it was. "I can't promise you anymore that I won't try and kiss you. I'd be lying to both of us."

Neji could only pray that Gaara would try again.  
  
Gaara pressed himself against Neji, grabbing his hand and nibbling on the finger that kept them from kissing. It was sweet how he wanted to follow his only rule, but he wanted the Hyuuga to kiss him, he was curious to know how his lips felt against his. "Maybe I want you to kiss me…" he whispered, looking up at Neji.  
  
Neji swallowed. Did he hear that right? Gaara wanted to kiss him? He didn't know what to do, and now he was conflicted. He knew if he kissed Gaara, he probably wouldn't stop kissing him. But he had said maybe! Maybe could mean no, as well as yes, right? Neji wanted to rip his hair out, the hair he'd been growing his entire life, and he wanted it out. He was going insane! Why was one kiss making him feel this way?!  
  
**_Oh, fuck it._ **  
  
Neji moved his finger away, that hand moving to the back of Gaara's head, threading his fingers in the red hair. With his other hand is at the small of Gaara's back he pulled the smaller body closer. "I can't stop myself anymore." Neji whispers, closing the minimal distance they had between them, finally claiming Gaara's lips.  
  
Gaara softly moaned against Neji's mouth, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. This was new. No kiss has ever felt like this before. There were sparks (or was that fireworks? Were they the same thing?) and it felt like magic.  
  
Neji took Gaara's small moan as a chance to deepen the kiss. He slid his hand under Gaara's shirt, needing to feel skin. He was still holding Gaara very close to him, and the tightness in his pants was becoming deadly.  
  
Neji broke the kiss slowly, staring up at the beautiful man straddling him.  
  
"Well… That just happened." Neji cleared his throat.  
  
_Holy fuck, please do that again._  
  
Gaara smiled blissfully, not having heard what Neji said. He just hummed softly and pulled Neji back to him again for another kiss, wanting more now that he's had a taste. He slid his hands down Neji's chest, feeling the man through his shirt as he rubbed against him.  
  
Neji broke the kiss again briefly to pull Gaara's shirt over his head. They didn't stop for too long, though, the second the shirt was off, Neji's mouth was right back on Gaara's. He was kissing Gaara hungrily now, as nothing else mattered then.  
  
Gaara whined and shivered, pressing himself against Neji. God, this man was incredible. He didn't want to stop kissing him. He wanted the man to hold him, to keep saying sweet things to him, to sweet talk him into movie nights, to care about him and to worry and to… to…  
  
He gasped and pulled away from Neji, tightly holding onto the man's shirt as he looked him in the eyes.  
  
Neji's eyes went wide. What happened?!  
  
"Gaara? Are you alright?" Neji asked, a nervous tone taking over his voice. Should he have left Gaara's shirt on? Neji had just gotten really into the moment; they didn't have to have sex. They never had to have sex again. Neji was content just being around Gaara.  
  
The abruptness of Gaara's actions made Neji panic. _What did I do wrong?_  
  
Gaara continued to stare at Neji. Now he saw why they said not to kiss clients. But, this was Neji; he _wanted_ to feel this way with him. He didn't care what it meant for himself as long as he was with the Hyuuga. He loosened his grip on Neji's shirt, slowly moving his hands up his chest slowly as he wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's neck, pressing his forehead against his as he closed his eyes. "I'm fine; more than fine, and as long as I'm with you I always will be."  
  
He tilted his head slightly and started kissing Neji again, this time slower.  
  
Neji blushed at what Gaara had said, eyes still wide. When Gaara had kissed him again, it took him a second to actually calm down and close his eyes again.  
  
Neji's chest felt tight like he couldn't breathe. Not in a bad way. Had that been some kind of love confession? He didn't know what to feel. Happy? He decided on happy as those dumb little cliche fireworks were going off in his mind. Happy sounds about right. Neji had never felt anything like this before. He was glad Gaara was the one to make him feel it, though.

The two ended up having a hot makeout session, sex the furthest thing from their minds on this warm night in Hollywood.

* * *

 

_Welcome to Hollywood. What's yo dream? Everybody comes here; this is Hollywood, the land of dreams. Some dreams come true, some don't. But keep on dreamin', this is Hollywood. Always time to dream, so keep in dreamin'._

* * *

 

When Lee came home late that night, he found them entangled in each other's arm. Though what they did was innocent (compared to what he was thinking), the bruises on Gaara’s hips that he had received from his last client, it made it seem otherwise.  
  
The man's face turned red as he tried to figure out if he wanted to stay and risk them waking up and 'doing it' again, or find somewhere else to stay and leave the two alone. He decided he would stay, diving for his bed and hiding over the covers. He wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon, inch-worming his way to his pillow. He was a little upset that Neji had won over the redhead, but the Hyuuga did spend more time with him, so he supposed it made sense.  
  
Suddenly the Ramen commercial theme song sounded throughout the room. Curious, he lifted the blanket to see a phone lighting up and Gaara reaching out to pick it up. "Naruto? What is it?" Naruto? _The_ Naruto Uzumaki everyone knows is a pimp that is rival to the other pimp at their school, Sasuke Uchiha?  
  
"What? Do you know what time it is?" Gaara hissed into the phone. "I don't care if-" Lee looked at Gaara as best he could from the dim light of the moon that leaked into his dorm room window. What were they talking about? "I cannot believe you," Gaara hissed, skillfully making his way out of the man's hold without waking him up. Odd. Neji usually wakes up if you touch him in any way. Gaara must have done this before. "I don't give a damn if he is paying you double, you knew it was my night off," he hissed into the phone, Lee staring at the smaller man's bare chest as he searched the room for his shirt.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well fuck you, and every goddamn horny ass motherfucker you come across," he growled as he left the dorm, his shirt in hand as he shut the door quietly. Lee stared at the door, still seeing the beautiful man as if he was still there, one thought running through his mind over and over.  
  
_Gaara is a prostitute._


	6. Break Their Fragile Hearts

Neji was feeling sick. His classes were back to being borderline murderous. He needed a fucking nap… Or five. He was tired of everything.    
  
He hasn't seen Gaara for more than five minutes in a fortnight. Was Gaara avoiding him? It hurt. Gaara was probably busy. He must have taken on more clientele. Yeah… It did hurt. More than Neji would ever admit to. He knew Gaara wasn't his, so he shouldn't feel so fucked up about it.    
  
Lee was acting off too. Jumpier than usual, and avoiding Neji as well. Great. The only two people he talks to regularly, and they were both keeping their distance. Neji felt the hurt gnawing at his insides. He didn't know what he did. His best friend and the man he was falling in love with were both acting as though he had the plague.    
  
The anxious walk back to his dorm felt like it lasted years. He was ready to collapse onto his bed and take those five naps. No, he had to do homework first, then he could collapse. He heard Lee from the other side of the door.  _ Oh? Is he here for once? _ Neji opened the door and called out to his roommate.    
  
"Hello, Lee. I'm surprised you're-" He cut himself off as the scene before him wasn't what he had been expecting. Neji couldn't tell if this was a nightmare, or if he had horrible luck. Lee seemed to be ignoring him, still moving and groaning as he continued to fuck the person under him. That wasn't what made he think it was a nightmare, though. It was when he saw the man he was falling in love  _ under _ his roommate; his head had turned, and he was staring back at him. That was when his heart sank into his stomach as all he could see then was the redhead.   
  
"I see,” he finally spoke. Neji turned back around and shut the door, walking away as quickly as possible, but it felt as if he was in slow motion. He had never felt heartbreak before, not like this. He was going to make damn sure he never got close enough to someone to ever feel it again.

That is if he let himself get close at all.

* * *

 

Gaara wasn't sure where all of his clients were coming from. Naruto called and texted him so many times a day, all that was in his history was  _ Naruto. _ He couldn't even find texts from his siblings or Ino or even Neji. For some reason, all these new clients wanted no one but  _ him. _ Many would pay double, sometimes even triple the regular amount to have him in their bed.    
  
He found out from Ino that someone told the entire school that he was a prostitute. Many knew Naruto and Sasuke were pimps, but no one knew who they had working under them. It was apart of their contract that they wouldn't have their identity revealed and it would be kept confidential. All the clients knew this, but only a few were trusted with the secret of their name. It didn't matter for him now, as everyone knew he is one of Naruto's boys, and they all want a piece.    
  
He used to love what he did. He ate up the attention, enjoying how it made him feel even if some were as emotionally abusing like his father or hit him like his uncle had when the sex became too much. Now he hates every minute of it. He didn't want all of these men. He didn't want their attention or their cocks or anything they offered him. He just wanted Neji. He wanted his hugs and kisses, his comforting words and kind gestures, not the bruises and back pains, the insults or degrading names he gets from the men who couldn't care less about him or his feelings.   
  
Sex just wasn't the same anymore. It made him feel disgusting, and he hated himself everytime he left a client's room, his ass full of some strangers semen. None of them felt right, none of them treated him right, and they sure as hell didn't let him get off (not that he wanted to anyway. Only Neji could do that now). He didn't even make noises anymore, which pissed a few men off causing them to hit him harder. Sometimes they reminded him all too much of his uncle, and he would begin to cry.   
  
Most days he couldn't even walk straight he had so many clients. God, it hurt like hell to sit in his classes. How was he supposed to see Neji when he was like that? He could tell the man didn't like that he was still prostituting, and he knew it would only hurt him to see him limp around from what someone else did to him. Well, more than one someones, but he wouldn't know that.   
  
And it was strange. The less and less he saw of Neji, the more and more he saw of Lee. The man acted so strangely around him, and he was always touching him. It made him uncomfortable. Even when he wasn't on the clock, wearing his baggy clothes, the man would touch him in ways that made him feel sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him until he got the call from Naruto.   
  
“Hey, I know it's your day off and all, but you got a call for 349.”   
  
Gaara was confused then. Neji hadn't called Naruto directly in a long time. Maybe it was just a way to get him to hang out with him. He smiled a little, grabbing his purse that was full of snacks (and other things just in case Neji wanted to do stuff afterward), and ran over to the Hyuuga's dorm. He nearly tripped on his way up the stairs and almost hit the wall at the end of the hall, but he had made it to Neji's in record time. If the man thought he was quick before, he was in for a surprise.   
  
But when the door opened, it wasn't Neji standing there with his usual cocky smile. Instead, it was his roommate, Lee, swaying slightly from how drunk he was. He took a step back, but the man grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. He pushed him against the door, making it slam shut as he leaned in to kiss him. He turned his head, the man's lips landing on his jawline instead, feeling him sloppily make his way down to his neck. God, this was worse than when he touched him in the halls or classrooms or anywhere.    
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as Lee touched him all over. He wasn't sure why, but this was so much worse than when he was with his other clients. At least then he was dressed for it. God, he felt so sick and disgusting. Why did Neji want anything to do with him in the first place? Why would a  _ Hyuuga _ want anything to do with a  _ prostitute _ ?   
  
He wanted to puke when Lee slid his hand into his pants, and he gasped when he grabbed his cock. He whimpered and turned his head away every time Lee tried to kiss him. God, he reeked of alcohol. How much had he had?    
  
Before he knew it, the man had both of their clothes off, and they were in his bed. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He didn't even try to stretch him, just shoved himself right into him as he belonged there. No one belonged there except for Neji, but he couldn't tell a client that, and he was afraid to ask him to stop. It always ended badly when he did. God, he hated himself. He was so damn disgusting and weak; what did Neji even see in him? Why did he ever want him?   
  
Lee didn't last very long, him being a virgin and all. He kissed his face, thrusting into him still so he could ride out his orgasm. He didn't pull out when he was finished; instead, he waited until he was hard and fucked him again, and again, and again. His job was starting to make him feel like he was a child again, crying like this as if he was with Yashamaru instead of his clients.   
  
Lee licked his tears away, whispering things in his ear as the door opened without their knowledge.   
  
_ “Hello, Lee. I'm surprised you're-” _   
  
Oh, God how he missed that voice. He turned his head to stare at Neji, finding it hard to look away as he had missed him so much. But there was a problem. A drunk Lee was still fucking him, and he wouldn't stop. It was like he didn't even hear Neji, or maybe he did but didn't care. Oh, God, make it stop! He tried pushing Lee away, but the man groaned louder and grabbed his hands, forcing them above his head. He tried pulling out of his grip but he just tightened his grip, and it hurt like hell.   
  
_ “I see.” _   
  
No. No no no! Neji, please! He whimpered and tried to pull away, but it hurt so much. Neji, please, you have to understand! Don't leave, please!    
  
The door clicked shut.   
  
Lee came inside of him again.   
  
And Gaara's heart was in a million pieces on the floor.   
  
“Neji…”

* * *

 

Neji sat in the library, alone. He found the most secluded area and sat there, staring at nothing in particular. He should be doing his school work, but at the moment it was hard to focus on breathing. It didn't feel natural anymore. Oxygen felt like a thick poison, and he had no choice but to inhale. Everything hurt.    
  
True heartbreak wasn't tears running down your face like Niagra Falls and eating ice cream as every magazine and movie and book made it out to be. True heartbreak is your heart breaking itself into pieces as it beat hard against your chest, dread feeling like it was trying to claw its way out of your gut so it could watch the life leave your eyes as it ate you whole. At least, that's what Neji felt.

He knew Gaara was still prostituting. That ate at him every day, but this? This felt,  _ worse _ because it was  _ Lee _ . Lee, who knew what Gaara was to him and how he felt about the redhead. Hell, Neji told Lee everything about Gaara except the fact that he was a prostitute.

But, Gaara hadn't called him, text him. Neji had, though. He called, texted, he would've left a voicemail if the smaller man had a voicemail box. Neji knew why now. Maybe it was better this way.

He couldn't help but laugh humorlessly at himself. Of course. Neji Hyuuga falls in love once,  _ once _ , and it backhands him hard across the face. Why couldn't he see that coming? When has his life ever been anything but an uphill battle for someone to recognize that's he's not just a guarded, arrogant prick? He thought he had found someone, the person who saw that but still want to be with him because they saw more than that… God, why did he care so much? Gaara wasn't his. He never was.   
  
After a while, sitting was beginning to feel like a chore, and the silence of the library was too loud, so he decided to get up. His legs felt foreign, and his head was spinning, the room slightly blurry. His eyes were stinging.  _ No. I won't cry over this _ . Why should he cry? Why would Neji "Robot" Hyuuga ever cry over one boy?    
  
Without thinking, he turned on his heel and walked to his car. Driving wasn't a good idea when your head was a mess, but he had to leave campus. He was even debating visiting home. Even if his uncle wouldn't acknowledge him, at least he would be far enough away. Part of Neji missed being home and little amount of attention he received there. No attention was better than having it, and then one day it breaks every fiber of your being. Wasn't it? He was going to make himself believe that.    
  
Neji was a good driver, he was. Never had a ticket (except for that one parking ticket), never went over the speed limit (too much, anyway). He always was calm and collected (well, in his car, he was). Even though he was having another world war in his mind, he was an emotionless statue on the outside. The accident wasn't his fault, no. It was whoever decided to get drunk on a Wednesday night.    
  
Everything was black. Was he unconscious? He couldn't move. He could hear everything going on around him, hear the sirens and the saw, the shouts and the mumbles of onlookers, but he couldn't wake up. He could feel things in though. He felt wet, warm, and a pain in his chest. Fuck, he was going to die like this, wasn't he?

* * *

 

Lee felt guilty and had one hell of a headache. Gaara had left and very quickly at that. Damn, he really couldn't hold his liquor… Neji had told him that. A lot. He felt horrible. But… was it wrong that he felt great at the same time? He slumped on his bed, reaching for the tv remote. He decided to drown his problems out with the worlds. It seemed better than dwelling on what he just did to his friend.    
  
Lee was shocked when he found out that a section of the highway was closed. There were photos and a reporter in front of the scene. Oh no… that was so horrible. This had not worked out as he thought it would, it only made him feel worse.    
  
They zoomed in on the car, and he saw the firemen using the Jaws of Life to get the victim out of a car that looked nothing like the Camry it had been before. It dawned on him then. He knew that car, the silver Toyota Camry with a long, thick scratch along the side from when some woman had mistaken Neji's car for another and a dent from when a lawnmower backed into it.

_ That… That was Neji's car! _   
  
Lee opened his mouth and began screaming.  _ How could this have happened?! _ He quickly got dressed, not caring that his clothes were inside out or that his shoes didn't match. He opened the door and ran to the parking lot, passing Gaara as he screamed and cried to his car, struggling to open the handle. He had left his keys in the dorm. He slammed his back against the door and sobbed.    
  
_ This was all his fault, and his best friend was going to die for it. _

* * *

 

Gaara felt like shit. Like literal shit and everything hurt like hell. His knees nearly gave out who knows how many times and he threw up in one of the stairwells while he was looking for Neji. Where could he be? There wasn't much you could go to on campus after hours.   
  
He heard someone screaming and turned around to see Lee. He froze as he grew closer and closer. When was the last time he had been so scared of someone? He squeezed his eyes shut as Lee ran past him, heading for the parking lot. He let out a shaky breath, his knees finally giving out.    
  
He sat there for a moment, taking deep breaths before he realized that maybe Lee knows where Neji went. He swallowed, looking in the direction he saw the man go. He didn't want to, but something was telling him to. So he slowly stood and made his way to the parking lot where he saw Lee crying by his car. Curious, and slightly worried, he made he was over to the man, making sure to keep his distance.

* * *

 

Nothing felt real. He had to grab his keys.   
  
_ "NEJI, NO. PLEASE DON'T DIE. I'LL BE THERE SOON," _ he kept sobbing the phrase over and over, finally standing on shaky legs and ran back to the dorm building. When he coming back out with his key, his face puffy and red. He sprinted back to the car, faster than he ran at any of his track meets. He started the car and sped out of the lot so fast the tires were heard squealing throughout campus.    
  
He had to make it there fast. Neji was in danger.

* * *

 

Gaara didn't get very close to Lee's car. The man just hopped up and ran like hell. But what he was saying… it seemed to echo off of the buildings around them. Why would Neji die? He felt his legs give out and his head nearly hit the concrete. God, if only. Anything would be better than this.    
  
He was so scared. What had he done to Neji? He grabbed his hair and pulled, tears welling in his eyes from the pain. He heard Lee come back down, his tires squealing as he left. He wanted to move, but he couldn't make himself. Nothing in him could.    
  
Sometime later he heard Ino calling for him. He didn't move. Not too long after that, he felt her hugging him, her tears soaking into his shirt as she said over and over how sorry she was. She must know what happened to Neji, just like Lee. He finally sat up, but before he could ask, she pulled him into her arms and wrapped her arms tightly around him.    
  
"He's going to be okay. Don't worry about a thing. He's going to be okay," she whispered to him. He believed her. He closed his eyes, the tears he didn't know he had run down to soak into her pajamas. He let her take him back to Naruto's frat house, where he saw that most of them were watching the news channel.   
  
And Neji's picture was on the screen. He wasn't smiling. He never smiled for the camera. Not unless he was in a picture with him. They did this often, so all the people just now tuning in see what had happened, this time it was to see what had happened to Neji Hyuuga.   
  
There was an accident on the highway; a drunk driver was driving down the wrong side. Head on collision. Like the drunk was aiming for the young man. Every word they said was like knives to his soul because if he hadn't been with Lee, this wouldn't have happened. If he had been with Neji at all these past two weeks, this wouldn't have happened. There was only one thing running through his head.    
  
_ He killed Neji…  _


	7. Everything Will Be Alright

Neji jolted awake.  _ Where in the hell was he? _ Oh, he was still in his car. He looked down, and he almost puked.  _ God, it hurt so much. _ The steering wheel was practically embedded in his chest, and he had some glass shards stuck in there too. Just to top it off, he supposed. How in the hell was he still alive? How had he not been completely crushed? 

He heard a loud pop and turned his head slightly to see his car door on the ground and a machine slowly widening the space where his legs were. He hadn't realized that his engine was practically in his lap and he couldn't feel his legs. Well, isn't that an unusual sight. He saw firefighters, who were closest to him, turn to yell at the policemen and paramedics not too far away.   
  
"HE'S ALIVE!" they all yelled to each other, relaying it to the ones who didn't hear them the first time, he supposed. But after getting used to his surroundings, the pain in his damaged chest was getting worse, and he felt a tingling in his legs. How the  _ fuck _ wasn't he dead?    
  
When the firefighters were able to get him out of the car, the paramedics rushed over and placed him onto a gurney where they rushed him over to the ambulance. The short trip jostled him around enough for the pain to become unbearable, his body feeling nothing else. Neji heard Lee's screams, then. Right before he blacked out.

* * *

 

Gaara hid in his room for a few days, Naruto bringing him his missed work and recorded classes. He knew it was late, but he quit prostituting. Ino came in with any and every bit of information she could get. Neji was in a coma. He didn't kill him, just made him a vegetable. Yeah, like that wasn't worse than killing him. He curled up further into a ball, grabbing at his hair.    
  
"Gaara, you should get out a little. Get out in the sun. Your pale enough as it is," Ino joked, poking him lightly. Her smile fell when he didn't move. "Do you want to go see Neji? I can come with you if you want?" She saw the blanket move and saw the redhead pop his head out, looking up at her. She smiled sadly at him and ran her hand through his hair, holding back a look of disgust at how greasy it felt.   
  
"There we go. Come on. Let's get you out and about."

* * *

 

The next time Neji woke up, he couldn't move again. His throat was burning. He had been intubated, and it was  _ not _ pleasant. He was trying to lift his hand up, to rip this god-awful tube out of his throat (no matter how painful it would be), but his hands wouldn't respond to him.   
  
A nurse came in then, and she immediately noticed that he was awake. She kept apologizing, telling him she knew it was uncomfortable, but his chest was not in good shape, and breathing on his own would be near impossible. She told him she would make the pain go away again as she put him back to sleep.

The last thing Neji thought of before he slipped back under, was a beautiful man with bright red hair that he loved so much.

* * *

 

Gaara walked down the halls of the hospital, his head down and hood pulled over his head. His eyes burned, stinging even more when whipped them. He snuffed his nose as he turned down the hallway. He had been down here so many times he knew the halls by heart and which shoes belonged to who.    
  
"Hello, Gaara," someone said stopping in front of him. Just by her shoes, he knew it was the nurse who looked after Neji. "Here to see Neji again, are we?" He nodded slowly. "Follow me," she said softly, leading him the rest of the way to the Hyuuga's room.   
  
When they reached the room, he nodded in thanks to her and sat down in the chair beside Neji's bed, resting his head on the bed as he looked up at the man. It hurt seeing him like this. Even more so when he knew that he was the cause of it all. If he'd only quit sooner like Neji wanted, then none of this would've happened.   
  
He grabbed Neji's hand and held onto it as his vision became blurry; his lack of sleep was finally catching up to him as his eyes slowly closed. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

 

Neji slowly opened his eyes. The tube wasn't sticking out of his throat anymore, but it still burned from where it had been. He looked around the room, not sure how long he'd been knocked out. His chest still ached, but he could breathe on his own now which he was thankful for.    
  
He looked down, and to his surprise, he saw a shock of red hair. He felt his heart swell. Gaara was here? He noticed Gaara was holding his hand too. The redhead was resting his head on the bed, it looked like he was sleeping, but Neji knew he wasn't. He had watched him sleep to many times not to know the difference. Neji squeezed onto his hand, letting the other man know he was aware of his presence.    
  
"What are you doing here?" Neji rasped out, his voice coming out as a harsh whisper as his throat wasn't in the best condition. He smiled at the smaller man, though, genuinely happy to see Gaara there. He still loved him, even after what happened, and he was glad he was there. Maybe Gaara would explain to him what had happened… he could only hope.   
  
Gaara slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. They still burned, even after the nap. At first, he thought he could sleep better next to Neji, but it didn't help as much as he thought it would. He looked up at Neji, his hood falling back. He probably didn't look too good, having hidden in his room, not taking a shower, and not getting enough sleep (more like hardly any).   
  
"I wanted to see you," he whispered, rubbing his arm shyly. Maybe he shouldn't have come. He might not want him here. But when he looked back at Neji, he saw his smile. He smiled back slightly, the scar on his cheek pulling and making the action feel foreign. Maybe he wanted to see him, too.   
  
Neji stared back up at the ceiling. The events of that day all flooding back to him. His heart monitor spiked and showed his heart rate was higher than it was a moment before.    
  
"Why…" Neji asked, but didn't come out as a question. His eyes threatened tears again, but this time, he didn't hold them back as much. Neji's face stayed expressionless, but his vision was starting to become blurry. He wished he couldn't remember what had happened, but unfortunately, he could, and a part of him wished the accident had just done him in. Why the fuck were emotions so hard to deal with?   
  
Gaara's smile fell, and he looked away. He knew he'd have to face Neji about it sooner or later, but that didn't make it any easier. He thought he had it all figured out, but he can't seem to remember what he had planned to say. He twisted his fingers around as he thought of what to say.   
  
"I don't… I don't have any excuse that you'd like to hear… or one that could take back what I did to hurt you… but…" he found it hard to look at Neji, and he began to dig his nails into his skin. "I'm sorry, Neji. I'm really, really sorry."   
  
Neji didn't react. He didn't have the strength or energy. He'd have to go to rehab and learn how to walk correctly again; his legs felt foreign… he wouldn't be able to be with Gaara anyway. The fact that his so-called "best friend" had hired his love interest hurt more than anything. Gaara was doing his job, Neji knew that. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

"I understand. It's part of the job…" he trailed off; his lungs felt like they were being squeezed and his entire chest felt tight. He didn't know if it was from the accident or the situation at hand. He settled on both. He inhaled, and let out a shaky breath. Good thing he had the oxygen hooked up to his nose. Otherwise, he didn't think he'd be able to breathe on his own. "I just… it hurt more than I wanted it to," he finally got out. Talking wasn't easy for him right now, especially with how his throat was burning.    
  
He knew he could forgive Gaara. Lee, on the other hand… was it even worth it? What if it happened again? Neji didn't know if he could even see Gaara the same after. Maybe them staying friends was best…   
  
Gaara shook his head lightly, feeling sick all over again. God, he was disgusting. Why did Neji even want him in the room? "It shouldn't have. It should never have happened to begin with," he said, still finding it hard to look at the Hyuuga. He should've quit when he was discharged from the hospital.    
  
"And it's… not part of the job. Not anymore…" he said quietly, looking over and down at the floor, keeping Neji from seeing his face. He wished that he had listened to Neji, stopped working entirely. God, how he hated himself. He didn't think he's ever hated someone as much as he did himself at the moment.   
  
Neji didn't move, but his eyes flicked down toward Gaara. What did he mean 'not anymore'? Did… did Gaara stop prostituting? But, he said he couldn't.    
  
"What do you mean?" He said, still sounding hoarse. Neji should have never said anything about what Gaara did for a living… Look where it got them. Neji felt the guilt crawl into his stomach, and it made him want to puke. He let out a frustrated sigh. Why did he have to intervene? It had put them both in the hospital and near death. It sounded silly. Almost like a soap opera.    
  
"If you're telling me that you aren't working for Naruto anymore,  _ please _ say it was because that's what you wanted. It better not have anything to do with me." That was painful to say. The next thing he planned to say would be even more so. But, it was for the better. He'd help Gaara but from a distance. Neji should have never intervened.   
  
Gaara felt his lips twitch in a hint of a smile as he finally looked at Neji. He wanted to laugh, but he couldn't find it in himself to do it. Maybe that would take a bit more time. "You had something to do with it," he said quietly, pulling his feet up into the chair and wrapping an arm his legs while the other still held onto Neji's hand.   
  
"You know that rule I have? Well, it's the only rule because it's one of the only things that can cause someone to become attached to another. Not good in that line of work. But you're different. Even if we hadn't kissed, I still would've learned that I love you," he told Neji. He looked away when he admitted to loving him, instead looking at their hands and rubbing his thumb over the top of Neji's hand.   
  
"I still would've quit. Even if you didn't walk in on…" he drifted off, still not able to get over his time with Lee, even if the guy was completely different when sober. "It just didn't feel the same anymore, and I didn't enjoy it like I used to. I could never get over the fact that it wasn't you…"   
  
If Neji's heart monitor hadn't still been beeping, he could have sworn that his heart had stopped. His eyes had widened as the redhead spoke. Did Gaara really just…? How was Neji supposed to tell Gaara that they shouldn't see each other anymore when he did… well, when he said _ that _ .    
  
"You… love me?" His face felt warm. The thought of Gaara loving him made cutting ties impossible. He just wanted Gaara to lay on this bed with him. He wanted to hold him. No, he was going to, and fuck any nurse that said anything should they walk in.   
  
"Gaara, come here." It was a bad idea, yes, but Neji felt so warm; his heart felt like it could bust with how full it felt. He didn't even care about Lee. Right now, he wanted Gaara, and nothing else mattered.   
  
Gaara felt his face warm when all that Neji seemed to hear was his confession. He twisted his fingers, looking at anything but Neji. Yes, he loved him. He has never admitted loving anyone before; it just wasn't something he said. But he did love Neji, and he wanted the man to know it.   
  
He'll tell Neji every day for the rest of his life if he let him; before they went to bed when he left to go somewhere. He never wanted to miss a day or moment should he come close to losing him again and know that he hadn't said I love you to the man.    
  
_ "Gaara, come here."  _   
  
He looked back at Neji, wondering if that was such a good idea or not. He'd love to, don't get him wrong, he just… Oh to hell with it! He let go of Neji's hand and climbed out of his seat and onto the Hyuuga's bed. He was mindful of Neji's chest and wires and tubes, slowly laying down next to the man.   
  
"Yes, I do love you… very much."   
  
Neji leaned his cheek against Gaara's forehead, feeling the slightly raised skin there, remembering the tattoo he had placed over his scar. He missed this. Neji combed his fingers through the beautiful red hair that he adored so much, not caring how greasy it was. He tilted his head and pressed his lips between Gaara's "brows" (why didn't he have any?). He let his lips stay there awhile, loving how they felt against the redhead's skin. He could stay like this forever. If only they hadn't been in the hospital… he finally pulled his lips away, whispering against Gaara's skin.   
  
"And I… I love you." 

 

It felt like a was weight lifted off of him. He finally said it. It wasn't a secret anymore.


	8. Love Me Like You Do

Rehab had been a pain in Neji's ass. But, having been bedridden for so long, of course he had to learn how to move correctly again. It took time, but he finally was back to himself.

Neji now drove to physical therapy and was able to go back to school. His insurance helped him get a new car, and he paid the rest himself. He didn't have to rely on his uncle for it. His monthly allowance (which was pretty hefty), he now split with his boyfriend, who was now his new roommate. He still talked to Lee, but not as often as he had before. Lee tended to keep his distance after the incident.

Neji was helping Gaara with school now. Gaara was bright, and had good grades, so them filling out scholarship paperwork to help pay for tuition was easy. Gaara got many and was now taking classes for free. Neji bought all of his books for the next semester, and if they had the same classes, they'd share. It was… nice. Neji was happier than he could ever remember being.

Neji still wasn't physically able to get a job just yet, but that didn't stop him from looking for when he could. He was also trying to help Gaara find one as well. Now that they had made it official, Neji wasn't letting his boyfriend work for Naruto anymore. The only one fucking Gaara was _him_.

They were laying in bed, looking up jobs on Neji's computer when he suddenly closed the laptop and put it aside. He pulled Gaara onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the redhead after grabbing the TV remote. They deserved to relax for a while. Job hunting sucked. Some button pushing later, and Neji let Gaara pull away slightly so he could see the screen. Neji pressed play, and they laid together and got lost in the story, Gaara's favorite, _Pretty Woman._

Gaara smiled as they watched the movie, singing along when the song _Pretty Woman_. He couldn't help but giggle when the man said mercy. He didn't think it was in the original. He swayed slightly as Julia walked around in her new clothes, pretending he was walking with her.

He liked living with Neji. Well, no, not like; he actually loved it. He just couldn't sleep on his side of the room, though, not after Lee. He still couldn't be around him, it was too much. Last time the man touched him he jumped. Hard. He knew he was a nice guy, a good person, and meant well, but he just… couldn't.

Lee was now the Philip in his story.

Every time they watched this damn movie, Neji got distracted. Instead of watching it, he was watching Gaara. He would mouth the words, song along, make some of the motions. Neji melted every single time. It was probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen. It always gave him the urge to just kiss Gaara, but he wasn't going to disrupt the movie _again._   
  
Neji finally managed to move his eyes back to the screen. Every once in a while staring down at Gaara, and watching him briefly. Neji played with Gaara's hair like he always did. It was soft, and it became like a security blanket for him. It meant his redhead was safe. If Neji could hold Gaara and play with his hair, the smaller man was safe. The only change being, now Neji could kiss Gaara too.

That's what he did. He leaned down to give Gaara's temple a gentle kiss. Murmuring a soft, "I love you." Life had never been so peaceful.

Gaara smiled and turned around to face Neji, placing his legs on either side of the man's waist. "I love you too, Neji," he whispered before kissing him. He leaned all his weight on him so the Hyuuga would fall back and he would be on top of him. He giggled, kissing the man's face all over.

"I love you very much," he whispered, putting his weight on his elbows and smiling down at him. He leaned down and rubbed their noses together, whispering to him, "You're my knight in shining armor, Neji."

Neji blushed. Gaara said the cheesiest things, and he never knew how to respond. He loved it though. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Only because you're such a distressed prince," Neji teased. He hooked a finger under Gaara's jaw and brought the redhead's lips back to his. It was a slow kiss, and it got deeper every second. It became a full make-out session, and Neji couldn't help the stiffness that was forming in his pants.

He moved his hands down to cup Gaara's ass, pulling him closer, and not letting their lips break apart.   
  
"It's been a long time…" Neji whispered, but he didn't finish the sentence. Gaara knew what he meant. And it _had_ been a long time. With rehab, job searching, and school, they didn't have time to be super intimate. Neji was going to make sure that changed tonight. He was going to do whatever Gaara wanted, and he was going to worship his body.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Neji said in a low voice, obviously turned on. "I'm at your command."

Gaara nodded in agreement; it had been a long time, and God, did he miss Neji. He didn't want to think about who the last person in him was, didn't like to think about it, but every time he did he was disgusted with himself all over again, and he wanted to hurl.

He whimpered and pushed himself against Neji, grinding their hips together. God, he wanted Neji so much. "Make me forget," he whispered, holding onto the Hyuuga tightly. "Love me like you do, touch me like you do; make love to me like you had every time before."

Neji felt his face heat up again. Gaara went and made him all flustered again, and Gaara grinding down on him was only causing him to lose his mind even more. The things that this man did to him…     
  
Neji rolled them over, getting up onto his knees. He whipped his shirt off and leaned back down. He lifted Gaara's shirt up slightly, licking and kissing right under the redhead's belly button. Neji unbuttoned Gaara's pants and began to pull them down, making sure to bring his underwear down with them. As soon as Gaara's erection sprung free, Neji didn't give him any time to react. He grasped onto Gaara's shaft and gave the head a teasing lick, before all of the redhead into his mouth, he was going to make this all about Gaara.

If Gaara wanted to forget, then Neji was making sure Gaara was treated like royalty.

Gaara hummed softly as Neji kissed and licked his lower stomach. He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Neji, watching him curiously as he pulled his pants down. He never started down there before. He's done it for him lots of times, but- _Oh_! Gaara gasped when Neji licked his erection and took him into his mouth.

"Ah! N-neji!" he moaned, grabbing the bed sheets. Neji's never taken him in his mouth before; actually, no one has. He tried not to move as Neji went down on him. Oh, God, that felt amazing. "Ne-neji~" he moaned again, pulling on the sheets.

Hearing Gaara moan for him made him never want to stop. Neji took his hand away, collecting some of the salivae that had dripped down as he teased Gaara's entrance, making sure use only the tip of his finger. He'd barely press in, and then just give it a slight rub. He wanted Gaara to lose his mind too.

His plans for the night involved not leaving the damn bed. Neji pulled his mouth away slightly, only to give a long lick, adding as much pressure as he could on the underside of Gaara's shaft. From base to tip. Neji stared up at the redhead's face, watching his reaction. He must have been doing an excellent job because Gaara was _not_ quiet.

Gaara moaned as Neji sucked him off and whimpered when he rubbed his entrance. Oh God, it felt so good. He squirmed, bending his legs and bringing his knees up. Letting go of the sheets, he ran his fingers through Neji's hair and grasped it in his hands.

"Neji~," he moaned. He tried pushing down on the Hyuuga's finger, whining as he did. God, how he wanted the man in him. "Oh, Neji, please~," he whimpered, squirming under the man.

Neji didn't take Gaara back into his mouth; instead he looked up at him and quirked a brow. He knew Gaara wasn't patient, but Neji was having fun teasing him.

"Please? Please what?" Neji teased. He wanted Gaara to tell him exactly what he wanted.

He prodded at his entrance again, wanting to see if he could get another moan out of his redhead. It worked. Neji decided to tease Gaara more and went for his thighs. Sucking and nibbling on them as his eyes never left Gaara's. Neji wanted to watch every minute of Gaara's pleasure, and how he was the only one causing it.

Gaara whined, closing his eyes as he tried pushing against Neji's finger again. "Ah~ Neji~" he moaned, letting go of Neji's hair when he pulled away and grabbed the sheets again. He gasped and whimpered as the Hyuuga treated his thighs. He loved the man, but he wasn't one for being teased; he was just too antsy for it.

"Just a little more~ Please~" he whimpered. He opened his eyes to look at Neji, breathing heavily.

Neji couldn't help but give in when Gaara begged him like that. With a final nip to Gaara's thigh, he slid his finger inside. He slowly pushed it in, and dragged it out. He kept his pace for a while, but Gaara was getting needier by the second. So, he added a second finger and picked up his pace. He made sure to curl his fingers a bit when he pushed all the way in. The reactions he was getting were beautiful, and he knew there was only more to come.

"Nyah~! Neji~!" Gaara moaned, pulling on the sheets. He whimpered as Neji moved his finger around, his mouth falling open. His breathing increased, and his moans grew in volume. He squirmed under the Hyuuga as he fingered him open. God, it's been so long. Has it always been this amazing?

"Oh, God~ Neji~ S-so good~" he moaned, his back arching when Neji curled his fingers. Moans and whimpers left him constantly, flowing out of him like a river.

NNeji was about to combust. Enough with the games, he needed to be inside Gaara.

He sat back up and reached into his nightstand. Ripping a condom out of a box that was inside, and tearing it open with his teeth _(not a good thing, don't open stuff with your teeth, kids)_. He rolled it onto himself and reached back into the nightstand for the lube. Squirting a small amount onto his fingers, and warming it up as quick as he could, he rubs Gaara's entrance once more. Making sure Gaara is ready, Neji pulls his boyfriend's legs, bringing him closer, aligning himself and sinking into his boyfriends' entrance.

Neji let out a low moan as he starts slowly thrusting. He never wanted this moment to end.

Gaara whimpered as he watched Neji. He wasn't sure why but God it was hot to watch him rip open a condom like that _(again, don't open things with your teeth, kids)_. He moaned softly when he pushed his fingers inside of him again, slicking his walls. The redhead gasped when the Hyuuga grabs his legs and pulls him.

As Neji pushed in, he whimpered, someone else flashing through his mind and making it painful for a moment. But then he heard Neji and the person was gone, as well as the pain. He whimpered and grabbed Neji, pulling him down and holding him close.

This was Neji. It wasn't anyone else, only his Neji. This was his scent, his hair, his face, his cock; this was his Neji and no one else. And it will always be Neji. "Ne-neji~"

Neji buried his face into the crook of Gaara's neck, kissing and nibbling the skin. He let out a moan every so often, it had been quite a while since he'd been inside Gaara.

When Gaara moaned his name, Neji kissed all the way up to Gaara's earlobe. He gave it a teasing bite and whispered, "Yes, love. It's me." And it would always be him, it would always be _them_. Neji would make sure of that.

He picked up the pace, thrusting into his lover a little bit faster than before. Neji reached in between them for Gaara's erection, giving it a slow tug. Neji continued whispering sweet nothings into Gaara's ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how amazing he felt, and how much he loved him.

The moment was absolutely perfect.

Gaara whimpered when Neji whispered in his ear. He was glad the Hyuuga knew what he needed to hear and held onto him tighter as he thrust into him faster. Whimpering, he lifted his legs up higher as Neji reaching down to touch him. God, he loved this man so much.

The things he whispered into his ear made his face warm. Neji was so sweet and caring; he didn't know how they ended up together. Well, he sort of did. Naruto had a hand in it, so did his uncle, and Neji needing to relax… it mostly was because of his uncle. If he hadn't done what made him who he was, he might never have met Neji.

"I love you, Neji~" he moaned softly.

Neji let out a low hum. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of hearing that. He gave one last nip to Gaara's jaw, right before he halted his movements.

He pulled out of Gaara. The feeling was awful, and he missed the warmth. Neji rolled them over, so Gaara was settled on top of him. He lined himself back up, letting Gaara have the control now, he loved watching the redhead ride him. It was such a beautiful sight.

He grabbed Gaara's hips, not too gentle but not too rough either, and he helped Gaara ease back down, halfway, the other half, Neji made it a little more forceful. The yelp it drew out from Gaara was mouthwatering. Neji never wanted this night to end. It was perfect. It was _them._

"Ah~! Ne-neji~" he whimpered as he rode the Hyuuga. He moaned as the man helped him, yelping when he was pulled down, and the pleasure hit him strong. He gasped and placed his hands on Neji's chest, moaning loudly and rocking his hips when Neji was completely inside if him.

"Ahh~ Neji~ Mmm~ So good~" he moaned, looking into the Hyuuga's eyes as he said it. He knew his cheeks had to be red, but he didn't care, he was with Neji. And Neji was all that he could ever want or need.

Neji was in heaven. The way Gaara felt, looked, sounded… it was all a lot. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he wouldn't stop until Gaara came undone and was a weeping mess.

Neji met Gaara with every thrust, making sure he went in deep, and Gaara could feel it where he needed it most. He started pumping Gaara's erection again, making sure the pleasure doubled. He wanted Gaara to come so badly, but he also didn't want this night to end. All good things must, though…

But, they could always go for round two, later.

Gaara cried out when Neji touched him again, whimpering in pleasure. Oh, God, it felt amazing. He moaned Neji's name over and over, feeling himself nearing an orgasm. He started moving faster, his mouth open as he started breathing heavily.

"Aahhh~ Neji, _please~_ " he whimpered, looking at the Hyuuga pleadingly as he pushed down and rocked his hips hard against Neji's. Oh, God, he was so close. He whimpered Neji's name again, breathing heavily.

Neji used his other hand to pull Gaara's face down to his. Still continuing the thrusting, but it was becoming sloppy. He was so close, and he knew Gaara was too.   
  
Gaara's face was close enough for him to kiss now. He did just that. He kissed the smaller man with everything he had. His pace on Gaara's shaft quickened as he was beginning to see white.   
  
Neji's orgasm hit him like a freight train. He knew it was coming, but it never failed to amaze. Being with Gaara did that to him, and he loved every minute of it.   
  
Gaara moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue alongside Neji's. He was finding it hard to breathe, and he could feel how close he was, and Neji inside of him- Oh, God! He cried out when he came, his nails digging into Neji's skin.   
  
He whimpered when Neji came, rocking his hips to help them ride out their orgasms. He continued to kiss Neji as he slowed to a stop. He could kiss this man forever.   
  
Neji pulled away from the kiss with Gaara's lower lip between his teeth, looking into Gaara's eyes with a heated stare. They both looked like they had sex, and Neji loved it. He didn't understand how this one man could bring out every sexual urge he had. Neji had never cared for sex before. Now… _now_ he could never get enough. He could woo Gaara in the bed for hours and not bat an eye. That was his plan for tonight as well… if Gaara was up for it, that is.

Neji pulled Gaara against him, so the smaller man was laying on his chest and rested his chin on Gaara's head as he pulled the blankets over them. They needed to rest for a bit if they were going to continue fooling around later. He let out a soft hum. "Did you enjoy yourself? I certainly did," he said with a smile. Neji wasn't one to talk much after sex, but he loved talking to Gaara.

He realized then how much the redhead had changed him.

Gaara giggled, nuzzling his face in Neji's neck. "Yes, very much," he whispered, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Neji's heart beating. He loved hearing it; it helped him realize that what just happened was real, that Neji was real, and that this heart of his loved him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in his scent, loving it and finding comfort in it. It was home, and no one else could tell him otherwise.

"I love you, Neji," he whispered. He couldn't seem to say it enough, always wanting the man to know. He hated to think that he might find it annoying someday, but at the same time, it was Neji. He ran his thumb over Neji's chest, soon his fingers tracing lines. He loved the afterglow when they cuddled; it was so sweet and tender.

A part of him didn't want it to end, but at the same time, it would need to so they could do whatever it was they wanted to do.

What did Neji want to do?

"I love you too, Gaara," Neji said softly, grazing his fingertips up and down Gaara's spine. They stayed like that for a while, snuggled together, both caressing the other. It didn't take long though, for Gaara to shift a certain way, and get Neji riled up all over again. _He really had a problem…_

"Hnghh… Gaara," Neji groundout. He was sure his boyfriend could feel his erection now. They were still naked after all. Neji knew Gaara would tease him and he was almost 100% positive that Gaara wouldn't complain about round two, though. He was insatiable, just like him.

Gaara found the moment sweet, sure it was a little warm, but it's what made it better. It made him feel safe. He shifted his weight a little, feeling their skin begin to stick together, and felt Neji's erection. He whined and rubbed against it, again and again, soon getting an erection of his own.

He moaned in Neji's ear, grabbing hold of his shoulders as he rubbed against him. "Neji~" he groaned, pressing his head against the Hyuuga's. As much as he loved to cuddle with the man, and hug and kiss him at that, it had been a while and _God_ , it just felt fucking amazing to be with Neji like this.

With the final groan Gaara made, Neji had them flipped over in no time. They were going to try something new this time. Neji sat on the bed and pulled Gaara's hips into his lap. He lifted Gaara's hips, watching the way Gaara blushed, that only pushed him further.

Neji lifted Gaara's hips up even further, bringing his face down. He gave Gaara's entrance a teasing lick, loving the noise it drew out of his boyfriend. He prodded his tongue inside, playing with Gaara, making him squirm. Neji withdrew and settled Gaara back down, he grabbed the lube again and made sure to apply enough to himself and Gaara. Neji looked down at his lover, making sure he was ready.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly when Neji lifted his legs higher, whimpering softly and squirming when he licked his entrance. He was a little upset when the man stopped sooner than he wanted him to, but that feeling left him quickly when he entered his fingers into him. God, it felt so good.

Neji gave him a look, and he nodded, wondering what the Hyuuga had in mind. He watched him lift his hips again, the blush returning to his cheeks. When he felt Neji's erection at his entrance, his eyes widened a little. He wanted to have sex like this? Isn't this position a little… odd?

As Neji pushed into him slowly, he moaned, reaching down to grab hold of the man's arms. He wanted him to go deeper inside, so he locked his heels together and pulled himself onto Neji, moaning as he did.

Neji knew the position they were in was different, but he wanted to change things up. He never wanted Gaara to be bored when they were intimate, so Neji decided to research different positions. This one was appealing to him because Gaara's body was on full display. It was beautiful.

Neji placed his hands on Gaara's hips and gave them a squeeze, pulling Gaara onto him, over and over. Listening to all the noises his lover made for him, he moved his arms faster. A little rougher too, making their hips smash together. Neji kept the raw pace, loving how Gaara reacted, with a blush spread over his face.

Neji moved his arms to circle them under Gaara's waist, it gave him more control over the redhead. He continued to pull Gaara to him, and _fuck_ it felt good.

Gaara whimpered and moaned loudly, tightening his grip on Neji's arms. God, it felt terrific, and he loved how Neji was handling him, but he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. He wasn't sure why, he's never been embarrassed about any of this before, so he doesn't understand why he was now.

Gaara moaned and arched his back, whimpering when Neji hit his prostate. "Oh, Neji~! Neji~ Neji~ Neji~!" he cried out over and over. He pulled himself onto Neji, digging his nails into his arm. God, he loved how Neji fucked him.

Neji was losing himself in the sound of Gaara screaming his name. It was so worth the back pain he was experiencing. Those sweet moans only fueled him more, and he moved one of his arms out from under Gaara. Using it instead to jack Gaara off, wanting him to come. _Needing_ him to come.

Neji forgot about the other positions he wanted to try, he just wanted to get his boyfriend off. _Fast_. They had all the time in the world to try them all out and find their favorites. Right now though, this position was Neji's favorite. He knew how it was affecting Gaara, and he planned on doing this again.

Neji's let out an animalistic groan, he definitely wasn't going to last much longer…

Gaara cried out in pleasure when Neji grabbed his erection and began pumping it. He called the Hyuuga's name over and over, squirming more than he had before. Oh, _God_ , it felt fucking amazing, and he didn't want it to end, but he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax.

He wondered briefly if Neji had learned any more positions like this one, and instantly felt his face heat up more than before. A part of him hoped he had, but another seemed to be a little more embarrassed. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly acting like an inexperienced virgin, but he was glad that Neji seemed to like it.

Neji's arms were getting weaker, and since he wasn't thrusting himself into Gaara, he didn't have to worry about his pace getting sloppy. But… his arms felt like Jell-O, and that was just as bad, if not worse. Good thing he was already hitting his limit.

"Gaara…" he let out another moan and spilled himself inside his lover. He left out the condom this time, they had been so quick to fuck again, he completely forgot. He hoped Gaara didn't mind the mess.

Gaara dug his nails into Neji's skin, almost breaking it and drawing blood, as he felt the man come inside of him. He cried out Neji's name loudly, coming when he felt the man's warm seed shot up his rectum. God, that felt so fucking good! He never understood why he liked that feeling so much until then.  
He whimpered and looked up at Neji, holding onto him tightly. He knew his face had to be red, he could feel it, but he didn't care. He shakily reached up and grabbed Neji, pulling himself up so he could hold onto him tightly. "I love you, Neji," he whispered. "I always will, and I'll stay with you forever if you have me."

Neji's heart warmed at Gaara's confession. They had said it so many times, but the 'forever' statement really got to him. "I love you too, Gaara," Neji said, pressing a kiss to Gaara's temple. "And, forever sounds fine by me."  

He pulled away, looking down at Gaara's pink face, and watched how he panted. Neji gave him a small smile, he didn't smile for many people. He also noticed that they were covered in semen, and it was starting to dry. That… that was a problem.

"Well, I think we should get cleaned up," Neji said in a teasing tone. "This isn't very romantic."

Gaara looked down and saw what Neji meant. He looked back up at him and pouted, not wanting to move or get up. Don't get him wrong; he loved taking showers with Neji. The first few times lead to shower sex, and lately, they had been sweet and in a way a little romantic.

"Do we have to?" he asked, "I like sitting here with you in me…" he looked away to rest his head on Neji's chest, listening to the Hyuuga's heart beating once again. He loved knowing that he was alive and here with him, his beating heart always reminding him of such.

Neji scrunched his face, a tad grossed out. "I suppose we don't _have_ to." He figured Gaara didn't want to get up after what they had just done… twice. But, the dried come all over them was making Neji slightly uncomfortable. He had to keep his clean freak tendencies at bay.

Neji watched as Gaara laid his head on his scarred chest. He felt himself get warm again. Gaara really did have a way of making Neji feel like he never had before. True happiness that he had never experienced before.

He knew that even if they ever were apart, he'd always think back to these times. He'd never forget his beautiful redhead that changed his world.

Gaara closed his eyes, breathing in Neji's scent as he thought about how much he's changed since he's met the Hyuuga.

He would never have done any of this; never kissed someone, give them discounts or slept with them for free. Hell, he never would have fallen in love either. Yet here he was, head over heels in love with a man that he will always sleep with and only ever sleep with, kissing him every day because God if it hasn't become his drug.

He wanted nothing to do with anyone else because all he could ever want or need was his Neji.

He felt the Hyuuga shift, knowing he was uncomfortable sitting here covered in their semen, but willing to suffer just for him. Only for him. He never thought someone would ever care enough to. He opened his eyes and pulled back from Neji, looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Come on. Let's go take a shower."

Neji let out a sigh of relief and slowly started to ease himself out of Gaara. He let out a hiss, the cooling air hitting his softening dick. A warm shower was going to feel so sweet.

And it did. The shower was full of a lot of kissing, and an almost round three. They really had no self-control. That was young love, though. They had all the years ahead of them to have round 3, 4, 5, and so on. Neji knew that they'd be together for a long time. They had gone through so much, and gotten so close…

As the years went by, and the young love faded, it brought on a more mature love. Neji and Gaara moved in together and started their respective careers together. It was a life that was both beautiful and comfortable. They were still happy, and so very much in love.

When Neji had proposed, it wasn't a shock to anyone that Gaara said yes. They all had predicted it. Their wedding wasn't fancy or big, but it was perfect for them, full of people that had been with them all this way, minus one.

It was the best day of Neji's life so far. He got to vow the rest of his life to Gaara, and his redhead did the same. The kiss after the "I do" felt like the kiss of a lifetime. It was a promise. A promise to a future full of hope.  

Neji was a very proud man. But he'd never regret the day he threw away his pride and called Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **fistlord helped**_ , but she won't let me give her credit. So I'm putting this here, in the summary, in the tags, and dedicating it to her so her name is everywhere and no one can say that she didn't help when she clearly did.  
> I love her, and her Neji ways, but sometimes she is weird
> 
> fistlord had RPed Neji while I RPed Gaara. We both also RPed Lee and Naruto, but I did Ino and the few lines that she had.


End file.
